


Liquorice

by Ordr66



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1950s, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Rating to Change, Rating to change later, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordr66/pseuds/Ordr66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, 1950s, young aspiring photographer, Lena Oxton, moves to America to chase the American dream. After meeting the mysterious Amélie Lacroix, the two women quickly develop an intimate bond that becomes a love with complicated consequences.</p><p>// Widowtracer AU based on Carol (2015, dir. Todd Haynes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe set in the 1950s, based on Todd Hayne's 'Carol' (which is an adaptation of Patricia Highsmith's 'The price of salt') and is a great film with a stunning ost I suggest you give it a watch.  
> I personally didn't get on with the film first time round I watched it, (aside from it's beautiful  
> cinematography) but it's emotional score reeled me in the second time I watched it,  
> and it soon properly won me over. Won me over enough to au it with a fic!
> 
> Please note there'll be themes of homophobia and adultery within this fic.  
> My French is very rusty, so please excuse any mistakes. I also beta all my own work.  
> Please leave kudos & comments if you enjoy ♥

The temporary position in Frankenberg's had been a blessing to Lena, for responding to her application when all other jobs had fallen through. Knowing moving to America would have been difficult, chasing the American dream wasn't a fairy-tale after all. Whilst having big dreams for a career in photography, Lena wasn't naive and besides she had grown tired and was truly thankful for any work. Any immigrant full stop was thankful for work.

As much as the back of the department store was cold, the coffee on her breaks tar like, and her supervisor's sour face unwelcoming, Lena rather enjoyed the store work. Whilst the time was a blur, and most customers responded with "Oh - I see you're British?" when she approached them, majority of them insisted they didn't need her help and shooed her away like she were a small terrier. Lena soon discovered that work in customer service was highly disheartening at times.

Leaning forward on the till counter, Lena stuck her bottom lip out slightly, and scanned the already busy toy section of the department store. Lena's supervisor had constricted her to the till for the day, telling her how she should "leave the floor work to the experienced staff". Lena puffed out a small stream of a sigh to push back a strand of hair from her eyes. People-watching did make the work at Frankenberg's more interesting. Lena was all the more for interacting with people, getting to know their names, their stories and whether they put salt and pepper on their boiled eggs - how they liked their eggs - did they like eggs? Perhaps they had an allergen that prevented them from eating eggs; that was a real experience for some people. Lena had read about it in an article somewhere. Lena listed off everything that contained egg in her head and became exhausted with the thought of how much food would be cut out of your diet.

"Oxton!" Lena's supervisor bland voice cut through her people-watching. Lena spun her head to find her supervisor by the warehouse door, stood in the door frame with her eyes squinting, chin stuck out and mouth agape in her usual unimpressed gawp. Lena trotted over as quickly as she could.

"You're on break. Switch with Smiths. Be 15 minutes." Her supervisor told her. She nodded and gave her supervisor a sweet smile.

"Alright, love!" She declared, her response a vacant expression.

Lena kept to herself when she was on her breaks. She stayed to the edge of the tables provided in the small mess hall whilst everyone else chattered around her. She moved her eyes up to the ceiling fans to watch them lazily spin to circulate the air above the workers. The white tiled walls, with the bold signs of **'Keep this room orderly'** in every possible corner. The mess hall was noisy. Sipping from her bitter coffee, Lena thought about how easily she had always been able to make friends back home. She thought about London, and her mother. She thought about her close friend Winston whom had moved over seas with her. How his own job, starting at the very bottom of the ladder at the local paper was going. She thought about new projects for her photography. She thought about how much it would snow this Christmas. She thought about humbugs and sherbet lemons.

Drawing her coffee mug away from her lips after she had drained it, Lena stood up quietly, putting her fuzzy Santa Claus hat back atop her short hair. She discarded her coffee mug with the other dirty cups in the designated tray by the serving set up. She took in a deep breath before heading out to the shop floor again.

"Hiya, Gina" Lena greeted the girl who had taken Lena's spot whilst she had been on break. The small girl turned around and gave Lena a short smile, one that looked lopsided as if only to be a greeting. To seem polite.

"I'm switching with you now, head off into the back, love." Gina gave a nod before slipping out from her perch behind the till.

"Uh, thanks, ...?"

"Lena! And cheers for covering for me."

Gina gave another curt nod before heading to the staff door without looking back. Lena watched her hurriedly take off her own Santa Claus hat before she slipped through the door. Lena blew a long sigh, causing her fringe to flap lightly above her lashes.

Lena didn't mind that the department store had surprisingly grown busier in her absence, because despite that, it seemed no customers were dead set on purchasing anytime soon. _'They ought to soon however'_ Lena mused to herself with a low smirk on her lips. _'For sooner than you'll know it, Christmas Eve will be at the end of the week and you wont've bought anything!'_

Chuckling to herself, Lena swept her eyes over the store once more, watching women bickering on the arms of their husbands, mothers with pushchairs and their young daughters prancing beside them, the lone business men browsing by themselves. And then one woman in particular caught her eye. As if a lens adjusting into focus through the bokeh of her surroundings, the woman in interest was circling a large display in the centre of the store.

Her hair reminded Lena of liquorice, the way it's great length was spindled up into a tie. Her skin was very pale, to describe it to the colour of milk wouldn't fit. She wondered if it were her make up or her natural skin tone. Lena observed how the woman's dark lips twisted to the side, and her delicate brows were knitted together as she prowled through the displays on the department floor. Leaning up on her tip toes, Lena hoped the woman would notice her by her lonesome at the till. Hoping the woman would give her explicit permission to come help her at once. She did indeed look like she needed some assistance. If only Lena could avoid the bark of her supervisor about leaving her cell.

Lena remained there however, on her tip toes, head lolled to the side ever so gently. Warm smile on her face, she continued to observe the women making her cautious way through the floor of the shop. She wore a large faux (presumably?) fur coat tinged a deep violet, which ruffled in slow waves with every careful step. The clip of her black heels were just about heard over the din of the shop floor. The woman finally raised her head slowly and looked straight at Lena with calculating eyes. Lena logically wondered if she were to be one of those customers she had heard stories about whilst overhearing other workers, who took their aggravation out on you. Though, she felt no knot in the pit of her stomach so she trusted this woman wouldn't be too much trouble.

Instead, she sauntered over slowly and placed her leather clad fingers atop the till counter before Lena.

"Begging your pardon, Mademoiselle" She spoke softly from her dark mauve lips. Lena immediately fought back the instinct to raise her eyebrows sharply at the lush French drawl to her words.

"Could you ehr, spare a moment to assist me?" She inquired politely and despite her sharp face, Lena felt a velvet touch to her tone. Lena broke out into a beam and rested her hands atop the till counter.

"Of course I can, love. What can I assist you with?" She reassured the woman, noting the quirk in her own brows. Lena felt an odd ecstatic feeling, as if a mutual sense of comfort had settled between the two of them to discover that neither of them were American.

The woman glanced down at her hands, slowly peeled her black gloves delicately from her elegant fingers and pressed them onto the counter. She began to idly smooth them down as she spoke again.

"Well, I came here for a gift for my daughter. She just became five years... Not a ehr... une petite fille féminin... She does not like dolls. Does not care for them." The woman explained, her words drawn out, though not because of her English. Lena noted that she appeared to be a fluent English speaker. She however seemed to appear... strained. The woman began to glance over her shoulder and sighed ever so quietly, as if exasperated with the sight of the store. Lena found she didn't blame her.

"Ah, don't worry, love. I was never much of the doll type of girl when I was little either." Lena explained, before mentally scolding herself. Squirming at the thought of how her supervisor had previously wagged her finger at her for talking about herself when helping customers. 'It is about the customer, Oxton, not yourself'.

Unexpectedly, the French woman turned her gaze back to Lena and blinked at her as if properly registering her for the first time, that she actually existed.  
"You weren't, mademoiselle?" and there weren't any disbelief to her voice - more like curiosity, hope even. It made Lena burst into a grin and nod, lowering her head bashfully for a moment. Not having discussed this kind of information regarding herself with anyone other than family and close friends such as Winston.

"Yeah, love I sure wasn't." Lena gave a short titter. The French woman gave a small lilt of a smile as she moved her head to one side, it didn't typically appear patronizing but Lena worried if the woman was in fact mocking her. Lena remained in her straight stance as she watched the French woman's hands fumble into the deep pockets of her large coat.

"And why was that may I ask?" The woman asked half absently, glancing over her shoulder. Lena watched her dark, richly painted nails retrieved a lighter and pack of smokes from her pockets. She blinked as the deft fingers took one smoke from the pack before slipping it back into the deep pocket. How natural the woman had made the motion seem was thought provoking for Lena.The click of the lighter brought Lena to her senses.

"Oh-! M'aam, I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you not to smoke - as you're not allowed. I mean there's no smoking allowed in the store, love, I'm sorry." Lena babbled causing the French woman's brows to arch and she drew the cigarette away from the lighter. For a brief moment, Lena spotted a flare of irritation in her bright eyes before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Excusez-moi. My apologies, Mademoiselle." She apologised as she batted her dark lashes and moved to put the lighter and cigarette back into her pockets.

"I feel ever so nervous. Shopping makes me nervous." She explained and Lena tilted her head to the side in sympathy, her Santa Clause hat flopping with her head movement.

"That's okay, love, no worries." She said and after a more than comfortable pause, Lena felt suddenly embarrassed about abruptly ending their small talk. She felt her mouth grow dry as she watched the French woman's eyes on her.

"Y-You know what I did want as a little girl?" Lena hurried, feeling nervous from her short stammer, but the woman before her showed no disdain. Instead she showed a small inquisitive quirk to her brows to tell Lena to continue. Lena felt a small bubble in her chest.

"I wanted a train set." She said and felt partially ecstatic admitting it to a stranger. The French woman's expression changed to an unreadable one to Lena, before giving a long blink.

"Then I shall purchase a train set for my daughter" The woman stated rather flatly. Lena felt herself flush under the collar of her work uniform and she gave a small chortle.

"I think your daughter will really love a train set, M'aam. I would happily show you the models we have but I'm confined to this till" Lena explained with a nervous laugh, which caused the woman to look rather disdainful. She glanced behind her again before giving a short sigh and focusing her attention back to Lena.

"What would you personally recommend, Mademoiselle?" The woman asked directly, her hair softly swishing as she rolled her head. Lena swallowed briefly to banish the dry feeling in her mouth before chuckling.

"The top model we have at the moment is what I'd definitely recommend if you can afford it of course - I'm not just trying to sell you the most expensive item as a worker ploy or anything, love. I mean, of course that's my job but I definitely just want you to buy your daughter a really nice present, take the worry off your mind for definite, eh?" Lena found herself babbling. She gave a more nervous chortle and clasped her hands together.

"It's the one on the display at the very front, you might have seen it when you exited the elevators?"

The woman gave her a thin smile in response and nodded.

"Indeed I saw it. Very large display"

Lena nodded in agreement, remembering the brief opportunity she had had to view the display before the store had opened earlier in the morning. The way the train rolled through a small station, passing through a model village of tiny stick figures with their minuscule arms stuck out in a freeze frame of a wave. It gave Lena even more joy than simply people-watching.

"Do you ship from store?" The woman asked Lena. She gave a bold smile and a firm nod.

"Yes! We do, love. The boys delivering can even assemble it for you as it actually comes with all of the stuff it's on display with, though that's part of all the fun for your daughter!" She chirped, to then find the French woman's eyes on her. Listening to her intently. Curious of her and her words. And Lena noted how her eyes resembled the colour that honey glowed when a ray of light shone through it's thick composure.

"So, how about it, love?" Lena asked briskly. The woman tilted her head back towards the train set at the other end of the shop floor. Keeping her fingertips on the edge of the till surface. Her violet lips stuck out slightly in a longing pout, her perfect brows creasing ever so lightly together and despite the appearance of her pondering - Lena couldn't help but feel this woman had already made her decision but was playing the act of the indecisive customer. Should I? Shouldn't I?

She finally moved her facade of a reluctant gaze to Lena and nodded.

"Oui, I shall take it,"

Lena felt herself beaming and stood upright, pom-pom of her Santa Claus hat tapping at the side of her earlobe. A long pause passed before the woman tilted her head and parted her lips.

"Should I pay now, Mademoiselle?" she questioned to which Lena snapped out of her dawdle.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" She hurried, grabbing the pen beside her and beginning to fill in the transactions detail upon the receipt pad. She then turned the pad around and slid it across the counter to the French woman.

"Just fill your shipping address and account details in the spaces there please, love" Lena requested, handing the pen over to the woman. She gave a faint smile and took the pen from Lena and began to note down her details in an elegant scrawl. Lena observed how beautiful her nails were once more.

"I always used to love Christmas" Lena noted, a half mumble. Knowing she was just making conversation to break the silence and give a good customer service. The woman's eyes flicked up for a moment to indicate she was listening. Lena gave a small hum to herself, tapping her fingers lightly on the counter surface.

"Wrapping presents with my mum. Singing carols. And no matter how many times we accidentally over cooked the turkey, it was still lovely anyway." Lena gave a brief sigh.

"It's very different here in America though" She noted, to which surprisingly, the French woman gave a low hum of approval to. She straightened up after finishing filling her details in.

"Indeed it is, Mademoiselle" She agreed. Lena smiled at her before taking the details and tearing off a receipt and handing it to the woman.

"Thank you for doing business at Frankenberg's, M'aam!" Lena exclaimed cheerily. A corner of the woman's lips quirked upwards.

"Merci, for helping me." She responded.

"Merry Christmas" Lena said softly to which the woman nodded as she began to turn away.

"Joyeux Noël, Chéri" She tapped her own head with a finger and smirking.

"I like your hat."

And with that she turned and she was making her way out of the shop. A breeze of delicate purple. Lena watched her turn the corner at the end of the hall and vanish from sight. Blinking hard, Lena then cleared the receipt pad away before noticing how the woman's black leather gloves sat on the edge of the counter to the side still. She quickly glanced up as if to look for the woman before she left the store, before remembering she had watched her leave the store. Lena rolled her eyes at herself and quickly took the gloves off the counter and tucked them under the till.

 _How her fingers must be cold in this early December chill!_ She would certainly come back for them once she noted how frozen her fingers felt. But she never came back into the store for them. Lena made a copy of the woman's address from the transaction and decided that she would mail her gloves back to her. After all, Lena knew how it felt to miss things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena mails Mrs Lacroix's missing gloves to her. Amélie receives the gloves and she calls the store to thank the person who returned the gloves and initially invites Lena to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, left kudos and comments and just stuck around in general. It means a heck of a lot to me, so here is the next chapter for you.  
> I decided on the name of Chloé for Amélie's daughter because Widowmaker's voice actress being called Chloé herself... I like to think I can be clever.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> Winston is obviously human in this au.
> 
> Gabriel and Amélie did not have an affair together if anyone wondered that; it's a case of  
> them being close through shared homosexuality. Amélie has had affairs previously, which  
> Gabriel knew about and relatively helped keep them quiet. Hence Gérard's disliking of him.
> 
> I'm sure Gérard Lacroix was a lovely husband in Overwatch canon, so do not assume I take him  
> for a cold, homophobic and controlling husband in canon. This is just for the purpose of the au.
> 
> And finally, unbeta'd - all mistakes from grammar to French & Spanish are my own.  
> (Don't be afraid to pm me to point out any mistakes.)

  
"I'm strictly a beer man." Winston explained calmly, smoothing his large, thick hands on the surface of the bar. Lena gave a small smirk and tilted her head towards Winston's work friends who had an array of reactions. Winston gave a short snort through his round nostrils before taking his beer bottle in hand and taking a swig, glaring at them all.

"Anything else makes me want to vomit - I do not understand the enjoyment in that. Where is the enjoyment, huh?"

"Enjoyment? Nah, Winston. I drink because I gotta go to work on Monday."

"Nah, my friend. That should be the reason  _why_ you drink, 'coz you got a job."

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?"

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head at the rowdy debate that ensued over who drank and why. Propping her chin up on her hand, Lena partially zoned out as she watched the alcohol debate unfold. Personally Lena would class herself as a sociable drinker. She didn't drink unless in a friendly atmosphere such as this one, where she found alcohol could be a catalyst for jokes and good times. Beside her Winston was certainly having a good time and it made Lena extremely happy to see he had established such a lovely group of friends within his work place. Winston had always wanted to write, to share his words with people, and whilst he had a long way to go still, he was doing extremely well.

Suddenly Lena felt extremely small.

A small nudge to her side brought her back and she looked beside her to find one of Winston's work friends had returned from a trip to the bathroom. Despite his clean shaven face, he still looked somewhat rough. Perhaps it was the fact his hair was not slicked back like everyone elses and more or less looked wild and free. She sat up and gave him a smile.

"What d'you say your name was again, darlin'?" He drawled, to which Lena beamed at him before he sat down beside her.

"Lena. I'm the girl he came over seas with" She chirped to which the young man gave a wide grin and nodded.

"Ah of course. Lena! I've heard lotta things 'bout you, miss Lena." he extended his free hand.

"McCree, Jesse McCree, photo editor" He introduced as Lena took his hand. She gave a grin and shook his hand firmly, her brows shooting up.

"Oh an editor? That's amazing, I'm a budding photographer myself really" She shot before feeling her cheeks heat up at how quick she had been to tell Jesse. He simply gave a bright laugh. Winston spun around and tapped Lena on the shoulder with a large hand.

"Lena, oh-! That reminds me" He mused as he scurried around for his briefcase to finally bring out Lena's camera. She lunged for it and cradled it to her chest.

"Oh Winston you fixed it!" She looked down at her camera, feeling alive and full of gratitude.

"Of course I did, I promised didn't I?" He said proudly, still a lining of sheepishness to his tone.

Lena pulled her large friend, as much as she could, into a big hug to show her thanks before moving away to continue looking over her camera. Jesse gave a laugh beside her.

"Well if I never saw a gal to look as excited over somethin'" Earning him a round of short laughs to which Lena shook her head absently to.

"I missed it so much" To murmured half to herself, beginning to twiddle around with the camera as if to familiarize herself with her belonging once more.

"So y'said you want in on photography right? Take pictures yourself then, huh?" Jesse inquired. Lena nodded eagerly in response.

"Yeah, I want to become a photographer. It's why I came over here." She explained to which Jesse gave a wistful smile and leaned back slightly.

"Ah, the good ol' American dream." He murmured before taking a swig of his beer and waving a hand a Lena.

"I'm sure you understand more than most that it isn't that simple" Lena responds, feeling bashful under Jesse's southern drawl. Unsure of whether she was being mocked or not. He gives her a wide grin and shrug.

"I'm sure an intelligent miss like you can make it far if you put your mind to it though."

Lena gave a small hum of a laugh and propped her chin on her palm once again.

"You sound just like my mum now, love."

The talk of the evening and laughter drowned out as the evening rolled on and Lena began to think about what she could take pictures of now her camera was in her hands again. She thought about birds, dogs and cats. She thought about snow and dew strung across grass first thing in a morning. On cobwebs too. She thought about spiders.

When closing time for the bars finally drew on, Lena, Winston and his work friends began to respectively head home. The streets were empty save the odd few business men in their long trench coats and hats, either heading home from working late, or heading to their night jobs. The occasional pip of a taxi could be heard at regular intervals between Winston's loud humming and the cheerful talk between his friends.

The company had not made it half a block before one of Winston's friends tripped over a nearby bicycle parked up on the sidewalk. Winston began fussing loudly, slightly intoxicated from his drinks, much to the amusement to everyone else. Lena began to chortle as Winston tried to help his friend up in one hand and steady the violated bicycle in the other. Despite his large hands, it was too much for Winston. He gave a loud roar as his friend collapsed laughing onto him.

"Winston, come on, love! I want to go home!" Lena called from the side which practically sent Winston's thick black hair into an anxious fuzz.

Beside her, Jesse gave a low laugh before bumping her shoulder lightly with his own.

"You should come by some time, at the workplace? I work nights, I can show y'round the equipment n'stuff." He suggested, his eyes focused and endearing. Lena felt herself give the southerner a warm smile and she nodded in appreciation.

"I'd really like that, Jesse."

The photo editor gave his hair a ruffle and grinned.

"Then if you like the work space, we'll see 'bout getting you in touch with some of the important people" He said with a soft playful punch to Lena's shoulder. Lena gave a bright laugh in response.

"Great stuff! I'm dead excited now, love!" She declared, throwing a playful punch back his way. Probably a bit too hard as it caught Jesse off guard, causing him to clutch his arm. Lena gave a shriek and moved to comfort his wound, fussing as he burst into a lopsided smile.

"Likewise, miss." He said with a groan, holding his arm and grinning.

"And- Oh man, Winston seems to have uh," Jesse stopped to nod in the direction he was looking. Lena glanced over her shoulder and half rolled her eyes, half chortled to find Winston now somehow splayed on the floor under the bicycle and another work friend flopped across the pile. A perfect photograph. Lena wondered whose bicycle that even belonged to, and if the object would remember these strangers.

\---

It wasn't the steady ticking of her wall clock that kept her awake, nor the noise of the city outside her window. It was the vast space of existence. It was the feeling in Lena's chest that made her feel small and insignificant in comparison to the world. How the world would continue to roll around and around regardless of whether Lena was there or not. Lena used to become frightened of these things when she was a girl, and her mother would always sit on the edge of her bed and smooth her damp forehead, scooping away strands of hazel from her freckled face.

"No matter how big the world is" her mum always used to say,

"There will always be room for you. That's why there is always going to be a plan for you, Lena. Bad things happen. But good things also happen too. It's all fate. The world is a magical place."

Lena always remembered her mum's words when she felt this way. The way her warm hand stroked her forehead and cupped her cheek.

Lena particularly remembered the few nights she and Winston would escape into the fields behind the estate and look up to see the billions and billions of star clusters. All clinging to one another in one large blanket, spread across the nights sky above them.

It's all fate.

Lena blinked at the ceiling and moved her gaze to the black leather gloves resting on her desk. She contemplated for a while before she hauled her lanky frame out of bed to find an envelope large enough to fit the gloves into. She only just managed to find one that whilst not perfect, (having to do some amount of careful stuffing) it was the best Lena had to offer. Envelopes were made to be torn up in the end anyways.

Retrieving a pen, Lena wrote the French woman's address carefully on the envelope before finishing with her name, writing Mrs Lacroix as carefully and delicately as she could muster.

Lena then posted the envelope in the post box across the street in the dead of the night, jogging back to her apartment and huddling her arms together in the cold of the night.

\---

"Soixante-trois, soixante-quatre.. soixante-.."

"Soixante-cinq"

"Soixante-cinq, soixante-six, soixante-sept.."

Amélie brought the brush down her daughter's thick black hair, in a gentle sweep as she stared into the mirror before her and her daughter. Listening intently to her daughter's pronunciation of the numbers, how fluently she spoke the words, and how Amélie felt a small bundle of pride in the centre of her heart. How dedicated her daughter was to keeping her native language. She spoke English more now, as was natural for a child in a country dominated by the language. But nevertheless...Chloé's bright, sweet face beamed back at her as she counted in French confidently.

Amélie offered a small smile for her daughter before continuing to brush her hair softly. Chloé had inherited her beautiful hair. Thick and the colour of deep ebony, earning a glossy sheen whenever the light caught it. Amélie allowed herself to feel nostalgic for a brief moment, remembering the days when she would style her own hair when she was Chloé's age. A variety of braids she had mastered by her own hands long by the time she had turned ten years.

Gérard's voice calling up the hallway brought her out of her memories.

Amélie leaned forward to place the brush on the dressing table she and her daughter sat before and gave Chloé a smile through the mirror.

"Your Father is here." She whispered, watching her daughter's face light up happily.

Chloé moved to get up from her seat just in time as Gérard entered the room.

"Papa!" She exclaimed with her arms outstretched. Gérard's serious face quickly changed to a happy one as he knelt down, returning the outstretched arms to meet the excited embrace of his daughter.

"Bonjour mon fille!" He cried, squeezing her tightly and giving a short laugh.

"Comment allez-vous?" He asked as he moved away enough to look at Chloé's face.

"Je vais bien" She replied in her small voice, distinctively belonging to a shy girl.

Amélie watched the affectionate display helplessly from the seat of the dresser still, awaiting Gérard's eyes to move over to her and turn cold once more.

"You're early." Amélie said tiredly, not surprised however.

Gérard simply ignored her remark and tossed a handful of envelopes onto the bedspread between them.

"The mail arrived." He stated. Amélie scanned the envelopes and noticed a slightly larger one than the other simple white envelopes. A make shift parcel.

Amélie moved to collect the mail in her hands and sifted through them slowly, scanning the various handwriting, all stating the same name and same address.

"Come on, dearest, lets head downstairs for a while before we go ice skating." Gérard told Chloé, taking her hand gently.

"Your Maman and me have a few things to talk about before we go."

"Can't Maman come ice skating with us, papa?" Chloé inquired.

The two were already out of the bedroom before Amélie could hear Gérard's response. No doubt a carefully spindled web about how it was important that Chloé spent time solely with her papa. Amélie had always disliked spiders from when she was a young girl.

Amélie slowly made her own way down the hall and downstairs, reluctantly opening the normal envelopes to read the words on the paper without fully registering what they were saying.

When she arrived downstairs, Amélie found Gérard and Chloé in the kitchen, sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Chloé was showing her father some drawings she did earlier that day of a Christmas tree. Gérard cooed at the drawing causing Amélie to roll her eyes bitterly behind his back. She cleared her throat and sat down at the table across from Gérard and her daughter.

"My mother is having a party this evening. You're invited." Gérard began. Amélie breathed in steadily and moved a hand to brush against her neck as she kept her eyes on the envelopes before her.

"Unfortunately I already made plans with Gabriel this evening." She responded curtly. She didn't need to lift her eyes from the envelopes to know Gérard was giving her a firmer stare. The steel gaze he threw her whenever she simply breathed was one thing, but whenever Gabriel Reyes' name made it's way into conversation, Gérard seethed even harder.

"I would like you to be there." Gérard insisted calmly. Amélie then dared to look up to see her husband's expression. A storm burning in his eyes. Amélie felt a tight knot in her chest as she knew this was not a _'please attend because I genuinely would like you there'_ but a _'you are attending whether you wish to or not, to make the process of our divorce look less humiliating for me_ '.

Amélie drew her gaze back down to the fat envelope before her, the material stretched as whatever packaged inside it, complained about being stuffed away.

"But Papa," Chloé began, "Maman and Oncle Gabriel were going to wrap presents this evening, Maman cannot wrap presents by herself." She said smartly, giving her Maman a cheeky smile.

Amélie managed a small smile for her daughter, acknowledging her playfulness. Despite his gruff exterior, Chloé had always loved Gabriel like another parental figure.

Gérard fell silent before smiling at Chloé also, rubbing his daughter's shoulder affectionately.

"You've been seeing a lot of Oncle Gabriel recently, haven't you, dearest?" Gérard inquired.

"Oui" Chloé answered, but too occupied with overlooking her own drawings, too young to comprehend the situation.

Gérard's cold gaze bore into Amélie.

"With Maman" He added.

Amélie didn't falter in her stare with Gérard before she internally slumped, knowing it was futile to stand her ground on this particular scenario.

"...I'll see if I can rearrange with Gabriel." She said softly before swallowing the small lump in her throat.

Gérard gave her a smile and nodded.

"Merci" He said, tone sincere though Amélie knew that smile was far from it. She frowned gently and glanced back down to her envelopes.

\---

The store that morning had been awfully crowded for Lena. There had been so many customers coming to interact with her for her advice. _'Which doll do you think has the prettiest dress?' 'Are her eyelashes long enough do you think?'_ None of the questions asked were quite so genuine as Mrs Lacroix's had been.

The French woman had crossed Lena's mind once or twice that morning, and again in the afternoon during and after her lunch break. She thought about her plush, violet coat and the sound her heels had made on the store's floor. She thought about her delicate hands and the way her honeycomb eyes had looked ever so slightly lazed by having to gaze at the world before them.

It had been that evening, when helping a customer, that Lena's supervisor had called her over in her droning voice. Lena raised her head from helping the customer with receipt papers, to find her supervisor over by the help counter, telephone clutched in a stiff hand. She narrowed her eyes sharply at Lena and beckoned her over impatiently with a sharp nail. Lena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she worried whether she had gotten into trouble for making copy of Mrs Lacroix's receipt to mail her gloves back to her - whether that had been against the company policy. Lena smiled at the customer in front of her.

"Sorry, love. Can you just excuse me one moment? My supervisor needs to borrow me for a second" She explained before shimmying out from behind her counter and making her way swiftly over to her supervisor.

"Oxton. Phone call for you" her supervisor stated, thrusting the phone into Lena's general space with sheer reluctance. As if the mere act of doing anything regarding Lena was exhausting. Lena took the phone from her hand gently and arched her eyebrow once her supervisor left her.

"Hello?" She asked, alerting the other line she was present.

"Is this employee 645-A, Lena Oxton?"

"It is, yeah"

"Patching you through."

Lena waited briefly until she heard a click. She began to play with the phone cord in her fingers, twirling the thick wire around her index.

"Hello?" She asked again to hear a gentle intake of breath on the other line. The accent that greeted her sent a joyous sensation through her chest and brain.

"So it _was_ you, Chéri" Mrs Lacroix greeted. Lena gave a small smile.

"Oh hello Mrs Lacroix, did you receive your train set alright?" She asked politely.

Mrs Lacroix gave a gentle hum on the other line.

"Oui, I did.... As well as my gloves. Merci for returning them to me."

"It's not a problem, love. They're lovely, didn't want your fingers getting cold!" Lena said cheerily, biting her lower lip in a sudden anxious feeling she had been too cheerful. Either way, Lena received a small hum once more that sounded distinctly like a chuckle.

"...I just wanted to say thank you really, Chéri.." Mrs Lacroix spoke slowly, and Lena couldn't help but observe she sounded partially occupied - like she was in the middle of something physical whilst on the phone to Lena. Perhaps cooking. Lena then found herself imagining Mrs Lacroix in a purple cooking apron, her hair pinned up as she stood over a stove, cooking something. A few stray strands of liquorice escaping from the bun.

"Well, what I wanted to say was ehr... do you have a lunch hour there?"

Lena felt her eyebrows move quickly up her forehead, her cord twiddling halted for a moment before anxiously continue spindling the plastic coated wire once more.

"Come again, love?"

"Allow me to take you to lunch."

"...Why- well yes of course, love. But you _honestly_ don't have to, really. It-"

"I'm free tomorrow" Mrs Lacroix interjected, her voice plain yet smooth sounding. Lena blinked before shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you know of _Scotty's_ on Madison?"

Lena paused, trying to recall a place in her memory though unfortunately she didn't know the place.

"I'm afraid I don't, love. Though hang on," She lowered the phone and glanced behind her to find her supervisor working away at some papers not too far away at the help counter.

"Excuse me, love? Do you have a pen and paper?" She asked. Her supervisor reared her head and gave her a tested look before finding a pen and paper and making an event of handing them to Lena.

"Cheers" She said quietly, sighing to herself as soon as her back was turned. She moved the phone back up to her ear.

"Alright, love. I got a pen and paper. Where abouts is it?"

\---

_Scotty's_ on Madison was a very small, yet very respectable looking place. Darkly lit with plush red leather seats, Lena felt anxious to go in and wait for Mrs Lacroix by herself so simply waited by the front door on the sidewalk. Shivering with her hands drawn into her armpits, Lena huddled her face deeper into the fabric of her white scarf, scanning the roads and sidewalks around her for Mrs Lacroix.

Finally after a short wait, Lena spotted her crossing the road and making her way smoothly to Lena's position. Lena felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards in a smile as she de-huddled and stood upright as Mrs Lacroix made her way over in her deep purple coat. She wore a pair of sunglasses which were black rimmed and tinted a deep red. The look was rather stark but Lena thought Mrs Lacroix suited it - especially with her dark lips.

"Je suis désolé - my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting, Chéri" Mrs Lacroix hurried to which Lena waved a hand too.

"It's fine, love. I wasn't waiting very long!"

"But still, you were waiting. Very impolite of me. Shall we go inside?"

The two women then headed inside and were soon escorted to a secluded booth by a waiter. They thanked him and settled down before he handed them large menus. Mrs Lacroix didn't open hers, and instead readily ordered a salad of poached eggs with a drink of a dry Martini with an olive. Lena found herself caught up in her thoughts of how Mrs Lacroix mustn't be one of those few with an allergen to eggs - when she realised both Mrs Lacroix and the waiter were looking at her expectantly.

"Oh-! Uhm," Lena stammered, panicking mentally before blurting out,

"I'll have the same" She said a little too confidently, handing her menu back to the waiter, also having not opened it at all.

"...The meal or the drink?" The waiter asked slowly.

"Uh, all of it, love. Yeah" Lena stammered, giving Mrs Lacroix a wide, nervous smile. The French woman simply arched her eyebrow across the table in response. The waiter took their menus and then left them.

Mrs Lacroix fumbled beside her until she drew out a pack of smokes and a lighter, placing a cigarette in-between her dark lips and gestured to Lena.

"Would you like one?" she asked, cigarette bobbing as she offered. Lena shook her head hurriedly, maybe a little too hurriedly.

"Oh, no thanks, love. I don't smoke, sorry" She gave a nervous laugh and clasped her hands together and rested them atop the table surface. Mrs Lacroix raised her delicate brows once more and moved her honey eyes down as she lit her cigarette.

"Good." She mumbled as she took the cigarette between her fingers, gently breathing out a stream of smoke. She put her lighter and smokes away.

"It is a revolting habit." Mrs Lacroix stated. Lena blinked at Mrs Lacroix's bluntness, watching delicate plumes of barely visible smoke curl from the nostrils of her narrow nose. Lena gave a nervous laugh in response before a silence fell between the two.

The gentle jazz of the restaurant created a slow and lucid vibe for the lowly lit environment. Lena found herself feeling lulled to sleep but alert and awake all at once as she sat here before Mrs Lacroix.

"So your surname - Oxton?" Mrs Lacroix began. Lena smiled sweetly as she drew her hands back from the table surface and nervously tucked her palms in-between her thighs.

"Yeah. It's English, like myself." She said with a chuckle. Mrs Lacroix lifted her chin and Lena hoped that what appeared in her eyes really was a genuine interest.

"And your first name? It was Lena, non?"

Lena gave a nod and hum in response. Mrs Lacroix sat back further and a small smile played on her dark lips.

"Lena Oxton..." She said in a grand voice before pausing.

"It sounds very English indeed" Mrs Lacroix noted in a plain tone, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Thank you, love." Lena gave a hum before realising she was sitting hunched over. She straightened herself up and hoped her nerves weren't over bearing.  
  
"..And what about yours? Your first name, love. You know, if you don't-" Lena began to ask Mrs Lacroix cautiously.

"Amélie" She stated quickly. Lena blinked and replayed the name in her head before breathing steadily.

"Amélie..." Lena repeated, partially to herself, softly. In awe with the sound of her name.

"And two dry Martinis" the waiter announced, returning with their drinks and setting them down before them. Lena shuffled around anxiously, sitting upright when the waiter settled the drinks before them before nodding and leaving them once again. Amélie put out her cigarette and then leaned forward casually to take her glass, raising it lightly at Lena.

"À votre santé" she said softly before taking a drink. Lena took her own drink and made a rushed attempt at repeating what Amélie had just said and drank a swig from her glass in attempt to catch up drinking with Amélie in sync. The French woman caught onto what Lena was doing and smile, but did not comment.

Another short silence fell between the two before Lena cleared her throat and laughed before beginning.

"I bet you thought a bloke had returned your gloves to you eh, love?" Lena asked with a small smile, slowly circling the pad of her pinky finger on the rim of the martini glass.

Amélie gave a small scoff, which Lena found sounded elegant for what it was.

"I _did_. I was surprised to find it was just you" She said, staring down into her martini.

Lena ducked her head bashfully and giggled.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." She apologised but was met with a brief hum. She glanced up to find Amélie shaking her head.

"No, don't be, Chéri... I'm rather glad." Amélie said softly, lifting her glass to her lips to take a light sip before setting the glass down again.

"I very much doubt I would have ehr... taken him to lunch." She continued.

Lena opened her mouth but found she did not have a good response. She left her mouth slightly open with a smile. Amélie pressed her lips together and swallowed, glancing away. Lena ran her eyes down the Amélie's fingers to observe the way her fingers intertwined with her own. The glossy sheen to her purple nails.

"...Your nail varnish is nice, love" Lena said quietly.

"Merci..." Amélie's amber eyes met Lena's.  
  
"Gérard bought me a bottle before we were married and it's the only one I've worn since." She stated, and Lena saw something sad in her eyes.

"Is Gérard your husband?" She asked, feeling embarrassed with how dense she must appear. Amélie was quiet for a moment before she gave a careful roll of her shoulders.

"Through technicality... We are in the process of a divorce." She explained, her accent making her words seem ever to professional for what she was telling Lena.

Lena furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, love."

Amélie arched a brow and gave an inaudible snigger as she lifted her glass to her lips again.

"Don't be." She purred before taking a drink. Lena blinked curiously before glancing away herself. Feeling her palms becoming sweaty, Lena removed her hands from the gap in her thighs and rubbed her arms.

"So do you live alone, Lena?"

The intimacy of the question caught Lena off guard for a moment and she found herself chuckling to ease the silence.

"I do, yeah."

Amélie batted her black lashes at Lena and tilted her head to the side, scanning Lena's face intently. Inquisitive. Lena took her glass and raised it to her lips, not wanting to appear like she was not enjoying the lunch Mrs Lacroix was treating her to.

"Is there ehr... a man in your life, you wish to marry?"

Lena gulped quickly at the forwardness of the question and her natural response. Her mother was very supportive to say she was now twenty six years old and not a potential husband in sight, but of course a mother always asked these types of questions.

Amélie covered her lips with her fingers as if to hide the smirk on her lips.

"No! No, sorry, no there isn't." Lena rushed, clearing her throat and trying her best to ignore the way her eyes threatened to sting after inhaling the martini in shock.

After a series of throat clears, Amélie then slowly nodded, a wave of understanding passed her face and Lena was unsure of how to feel about it. It was like she understood everything about why Lena hadn't a husband or a child even, yet.

_'I've never found a man who is kind and simple enough.' 'All the men I meet are just... men. And I'm not attracted to that.' 'The nice men in my life - as they do exist. There is Winston, and then his nice colleague I met, Jesse. They are nice enough being my friends, and I'm sure that a marriage isn't a fancy term for friends is it now?' 'I'd rather be friends with the nice men' 'I'm uneasy of that whole process of how you come to have a child perhaps?' 'Maybe I just don't want a child' 'Maybe I just don't want a man' 'But being alone is hard and I don't want that either' 'I don't know what I'm saying who knows, maybe I just haven't found_ the one _yet.'_

Lena was astounded as how she saw every single one of her thoughts and anxieties wash over Amélie's face and she wondered if she had been through the same process? She didn't seem particularly ecstatic to tell her about her husband - of course she didn't, they were divorcing after all. Had Amélie thought Gérard was the one and it turned out he wasn't? Or had she received greater pressures to marry someone just for the sake of it? Lena felt she was now intruding in on Amélie's life and history just by giving it thought.

"And your meals" the waiter announced themselves. Lena and Amélie simultaneously straightened up, Amélie thanking the waiter before they left. Lena glanced down at the two identical meals they had ordered and found she didn't mind what she had ordered after all. She'd always liked eggs, her mother had made lovely eggs growing up, and it was safe to say she was an egg person. Lena smiled as she collected her cutlery in hand, knowing that Amélie was also an egg person.

The two began to dine silently aside from the gentle clinking of forks on plates. Lena gave a small satisfied hum as she shoveled a portion of the meal into her mouth, blinking hard at the sudden taste of crisp black pepper. She chewed thoughtfully as she observed her meal below her. The fat poached egg sat atop a bed of spinach, shallots and croutons, rimmed with slices of avocado. Happily glowing - an exquisite pearl.

"What do you do on Sundays, Chéri?" Amélie asked softly causing Lena to look up. She swallowed quickly, rushing to move a hand partially over her mouth.

"Oh! Nothing really, love. Nothing in particular anyways." She gave a nervous laugh and waved her hand cautiously.

"What about you? I imagine you do something nice?" She offered causing Amélie's honey eyes to flick up from her meal to Lena's face.

"Nothing." She states.

"Nothing as of late." Amélie then adds - corrects herself.

Lena tilted her head sadly, remembering Amélie's divorce and wondered if that meant she was alone as of now. She had a daughter did she not? Lena was unsure how children in divorce situations... were and where they were.

"Oh I'm sorry, love.." Lena mumbled over her salad before Amélie shook her head with a chuckle.

"Do not apologise... I live around some beautiful countryside anyway. It is very peaceful. Magnifique... You are welcome to come visit any time." Amélie offers, reaching for her martini glass and bringing it to her lips, eyes set on Lena.

Lena fell silent as she watched the woman across from her drink. She swallowed a lump in her throat and shuffled, beginning to already mentally shrug off Amélie's words, knowing she would probably never see this woman again after this meal. The small feeling appeared in her gut again.

"..How about this Sunday in fact, Chéri?" Amélie asked softly.

Blinking hard, Lena lowered her cutlery and gave Mrs Lacroix a long stare before feeling a sheepish smile grace her lips.

"Yes." She said, almost too quietly.

"I mean - yes if that's alright with you, sure, I wouldn't mind giving you company if you still wish that, love." She hurried, feeling an unexpected sense of being flustered. Amélie simply smiled in response and quirked those delicate brows once more.

"Of course it is alright with me." She said plainly, but the smile playing on her violet lips betrayed her tone.

Lena gave a happy chuckle and moved back onto her salad, scooping a portion into her mouth again. Amélie gave a low laugh through her nose causing Lena to duck her head to swallow before glancing back up.

"What?"

Amélie arched an eyebrow at Lena before rolling her shoulders and relaxing back into the booth.

"You appeared to have seen a ghost in that moment, Miss Oxton."

Lena paused before giving a small smile and staring down at her salad.

"M'sorry about that... at least I don't _look_ like a ghost, eh?"

Amélie stared at Lena, pursing her lips together ever so lightly, still holding her martini glass up high.

"And what does a ghost look like?" She questioned simply. Lena watched to see how Amélie was genuinely curious for her answer. She smiled and restrained herself from rolling her eyes - at herself - for saying such a silly thing.

"...I don't know. You tell me I suppose." She said softly before continuing on her meal. She gave a sweet smile at Mrs Lacroix through a mouthful of salad, who in return gave her a slow smile. The kind of smile that matched Lena's, but indicated that Mrs Lacroix knew something that Lena did not.

\---

Once the two had finished their meals, they smoothed over the details of Lena visiting on Sunday and then parted ways. Lena put on her hat and bundled her white scarf around her neck as she stood outside _Scotty's_ , watching the bustling street. She watched Amélie stroll over to a black Packard convertible, with the roof down. A man sat in the drivers seat waiting for her. Lena couldn't hear what the two were saying, but from the exchange of a cheek kiss, Lena wondered if it were Gérard, her husband.

 

" _Mon Dieu_ , do you ever have the top up?" Amélie scoffed as she got into the car. Gabriel gave her a raised eyebrow before leaning in and exchanging a quick kiss to greet his close friend.

"Silencio" He grumbled as he pulled away from the spot beside the curb and began to drive away. Amélie turned around just as they pulled off to find Miss Oxton still stood outside _Scotty's_. She gave a wide smile and held a hand up to wave quickly as Gabriel drove the car away. She sighed gently as she sat back down and pulled out her mirror from her purse, quickly inspecting her lipstick before snapping it away.

She glanced to her side to inspect Gabriel's smart outfit, the freshly pressed shirt brought out a very gentleman aura of him. She gave a low smirk.

"You look very smart today." She noted as she drew out her black shawl from her neck to wrap once around her head, placing her read sunglasses back on the bridge of her narrow nose. Gabriel simply grunted in response.

"Where have you been, Chéri?"

"Work." Gabriel responded curtly. Amélie pursed her lips together and left it at that.

The two soon hit a bout of traffic which had Gabriel looking positively disgruntled at, his handsomely crooked features twisted in annoyance.

"I can just picture Gérard's mother's face when I arrive" Amélie announced. Gabriel gave a small scoff beside her.

"Arriving in this car with you... I exit and she sees my attire." Amélie continued, causing Gabriel to look at her sharply.

"No seas un niño! You are being ridiculous, Amélie." He growled. Amélie looked back at her friend, challenging him.

"It is them who are ridiculous and should learn to... what is it the Americans say?" She questioned softly. Gabriel gave a grunt of a laugh.

" _Get over it._ " He muttered. Amélie nodded and flourished her hand.

"Merci."

She gave a sigh and inspected herself in the car's wing mirror and felt unhappy. She glanced back to Gabriel whom had one hand upon the steering wheel, another resting on the door frame of the car, hand clasping at his mouth. His brow was still furrowed deeply in irritation.

"Do you think it would be best if I went home and changed?" She inquired.

"No." Gabriel sighed.

"Do you think it would be best if I did not appear at all?" She added. Gabriel rolled his eyes, his dark facial hair bristling as he rubbed his tired face.

"No - because then I would be blamed for it, and you would receive even more heat from Gérard. Need I remind you that the man hates my name being spoken?" Amélie gave an amused chuckle.

"Non, it is like a dark curse to whisper your name within the house." She answers.

"Ah, a bad omen?" Gabriel asks, Amélie smiles more, recognising the slow playful lilt to his tone.

"Oui, _a fatal one_." She adds. Gabriel briefly bursts into a wide grin and gives a short bark of a laugh, looking at her and giving her a nod.

"I like it." He sniggers and waves a hand at her.

"But please grin and bear the pretentious event. For me?" Amélie slumps in the passenger seat slightly before nodding.

" _Oui_ , oui..."

Silence falls between the two for a moment, a constipated feeling silence and Amélie knows what Gabriel is about to ask before he opens his lips.

"Do you want to tell me about her?"

Amélie looked over at Gabriel plainly, pretending to wonder who he had been referring to.

"Miss Oxton? She returned my gloves when I left them at the store."

Gabriel gave a snort before looking over at the French woman expectantly.

" _And_?" He asked firmly, his accent giving a rumble to his tone. Amélie's gaze hardened beneath her sunglasses and she returned her eyes to the traffic ahead of them.

" _And_... if you don't get us out of this traffic soon, I won't have to attend any God forsaken party, _putain_."

Gabriel gave a slow shake of his head, a dark smirk on his lips and he returned his eyes to the traffic also.

"Fair enough, just watch your tone, _perra_."

Amélie gave a small smile.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Gérard's mother's house, aside from the honking of horns in the rush hour traffic. As soon as they were out of the city, the drive became a lot calmer and Amélie felt blessed for what time she had with Gabriel. Her dear friend whom she felt was the only one who truly understood her.

As they neared the destination, Amélie felt her muscles tense and it took her full effort to steady her breathing. Eventually, Gabriel arrived at the house, which already had an array of cars parked up outside, the sun was beginning to lower in the sky and music faintly came from inside through the open door.

Amélie turned her attention sadly to her companion.

"You look fine, querido." He said softly. Amélie placed her hand on Gabriel's upper arm and gave it an affectionate brush with the pad of her thumb.

"I will call you later, chéri" she promised. Gabriel returned the gesture with tapping her hand and she let go.

"Please do. I would like to see Chloé soon as well." He said. Amélie nodded after she shut the car door behind her.

"You will, she misses her Oncle Gabriel"

Gabriel gave her a brief smile before she turned away and began to hurriedly make her way to the door, dreading the evening ahead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes round to Amèlie's house on the Sunday like they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for 100 kudos (and nearly 1000 hits??)!!  
> It means a lot to me, and every comment keeps me going!  
> Apologies for any language or grammar mistakes. I beta my own work  
> and sometimes have a tendency to do so when it is 2am.
> 
> (Psst..Pansexual cowboys are my personal favourite type of cowboy)
> 
> The song Lena and Amélie listen to in the car can be listened to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNeO6EeHjao)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains a scene involving underlying themes of domestic abuse.  
> Just a word of warning if that makes you uncomfortable.

Lena had understood that Jesse worked night shifts, but she had no idea how deserted the place would be. She had assumed there would be more people, cleaners perhaps, or she just imagined that Jesse had a team of people with him. He seemed far too sociable of a guy to spend an entire night hunched over photos, working alone. But apparently that was the case for the southerner.

"Si'down... You won't break anything, don't worry about a thing, Miss." Jesse said with a half hum of a laugh. Lena gave him a grin before stepping fully into his work space to peer around curiously at all the photos on display and equipment strewn across the work desks.

"You want a drink?" Jesse offered to which Lena nodded and glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes please, love." And she resumed her inspection of the equipment before her, touching her fingers lightly over everything.

"M'assuming the nickname is a British thing, no? I always wondered." Jesse asked over the crack of air released from beneath the bottle caps. Lena turned around to take a bottle off Jesse and a nod of thanks and a shy laugh.

"Yeah, well, people like me really. Y'know.." She said sheepishly gesturing with a wave of her hands, Jesse's eyebrows rose slightly as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Workin' class. Yeah I hear ya'" He murmured. Lena shuffled her feet, glancing away.

"Well, I ain't saying they don't - just I've never had the pleasure of it." Lena stated, rubbing the back of her neck with a pause before smiling.

"My mum always used to call me 'chicken' though." She said brightly, earning a confused grin from Jesse.

" _Chicken_? What? That got a different meanin' over there?" He asked with a tilt of his head, rubbing the side of his face as he leant back against the desk he stood in front across from Lena. Lena gave an almost snort of a laugh.

"Oh-! It means 'coward' or something here don't it? Nah, love. My mum meant it completely endearing, like a little chicky. 'Chickpea' was another one. 'Duck' too" She began to list off. Jesse shook his head with a laugh.

"What odd names to call your children." He noted, tone then changing to sincere.

"You miss it? Being in England?" He asked to which Lena paused for a moment before the empty feeling in her chest reappeared. She swallowed.

"Yeah, kinda... I think I miss my mum and the familiarity of the street I grew up on the most though." She admitted. Jesse gave her a solemn nod.

"I miss home too. But I can't say I can relate too much, you being from overseas an' all." He said and Lena gave a roll of her head, a short laugh.

"Still, I imagine you're pretty far from home yourself, where you from again?" Lena asked.

"New Mexico, Miss." Lena raised her eyebrows before squinting to calculate in her head.

"That's still quite a way, love... it's probably the same distance actually." She said before noting to herself how large America truly was. It was incredibly daunting.

Jesse gave another hum of a laugh as he took another drink, watching Lena space out for a moment. She blinked out of her thoughts before giving Jesse a sheepish grin.

"I never asked you, Miss. But what are your pictures like?" He inquired curiously. Lena's brows shot up again before she gave a laugh, leaning to the side.

"Oh I dunno, love. Average I guess? Or probably not too good" She laughed nervously. Jesse shook his head with an arched brow.

"Nah I mean, what do you take pictures of?"

Lena felt her cheeks flush and she flicked the stray strand of hair from her face before glancing around at the work environment once more in the low light.

"Oh- cars, trees, buildings, birds... anything I like the look of really." She said meeting Jesse's inquisitive gaze once more.

"No people, huh?"

Lena shook her head, taking a sip from her bottle.

"No, I tend to not like to take photos of people. It feels a bit... it feels a bit like an invasion of privacy if you get me? Don't want people to catch me and get the wrong idea of something." She explained.

She watched Jesse give a small smirk and nod in understanding.

"True - I suppose not everyone enjoys being looked at, or being captured... But it's always interesting to see. Y'know, the different types of people, whether we like 'em or not."

Lena gave a short laugh.

"Oh they look like a horrible person! Lemme just capture their face!" She chortled loudly, Jesse raised a hand and laughed with her.

"My point exactly, Miss! Savour the moment. It's interestin', I love people watchin' myself... And I love seeing all kinds of people. S'why I enjoy seeing all these different photos of different people." He said, and Lena detected a small humble lilt to his tone. She smiled.

"Who you like and dislike, it's all physics ain't it?" Jesse half asked causing Lena to sit back in thought.

"I feel silly saying this but... I always thought it was fate." She said with a broad smile. Jesse raised his brows and gave a laugh.

"Fate? Nah you ain't silly admitting that, Lena. Just... you didn't strike me as the type to believe in all that." He admitted. Lena took a sip from her own drink before nodding.

"I believe in the fact we're destined to like what we like and dislike what we dislike, love. And that includes people I suppose... How I don't seem to have met the kind of person I like just yet for instance... You know?" She asked, looking down and her voice trailing into a quiet tone.

"You ever been unsure of who you like?" Lena questioned, feeling small.

The southerner gave a loud sigh before giving an honest shake of his head.

"I feel mighty unhelpful to say no actually... I've always been certain of what kind of people I do and don't like."

Lena moved her head up to see a pair of honest, trustworthy eyes on her. She gave a weak half smile, holding the neck of her drink bottle in both her palms.

"...And what would that be?" She asked, feeling an odd sense of comfort in the way Jesse gave her a bashful smirk.

"...It all depends." Jesse gave a modest smile "Everyone has their own special thing to offer someone. Far too many people look for someone based on a set list of... things." He said softly. Lena waited intently whilst he paused.

"And I feel people just need to... be more open. We're all people are we not?"

After a short pause, Lena gave a smile and moved her gaze to her feet with a smile.

"I understand completely, Jesse." She said sincerely.

And she did.

 

\- - -

 

"Bonne nuit" Amélie whispered softly to Gérard.

Pressing a brisk kiss to his cheek, Amélie then turned to head up the stairs to the front door. Gérard held Amélie's arm firmly - not demanding but enough to hold her back. Amélie jerked her head back over her shoulder to stare at Gérard, brows pressed together in questioning.

"Gérard-?"

"Come with me to my parent's house for Christmas, Amélie"

Amélie gave a small sigh through her nostrils and glanced away.

"...We had a good time tonight... S'il vous plaît" Gérard insisted.

As much as Amélie wanted to disagree with Gérard, with herself, her husband was right. Amélie had somewhat an enjoyable evening putting aside the ice cold glares she had received from Gérard's mother. The music had been nice, the wine and food considerably good and surprisingly, Amélie had engaged in a few pleasant dances with Gérard.

Amélie moved her gaze back to Gérard defiantly.

"It was one night, Gérard." She said flatly.

Gérard gave her a frown before moving his thumb over her arm which he still held in his grasp.

"I don't very much like the fact I know you'll be by yourself." He murmured. Amélie rolled her eyes lightly in response.

"I will not be alone. I will have Chloé and Gab-" She cut herself off but lowered her head, irritated with herself knowing she hadn't restrained herself in time. Gérard turned stiff.

"Gabriel." He said silently. Amélie held in a sigh and began to prepare for what was to come.

"There's always Gabriel." He said, tone a tad tighter. Amélie gave Gérard a firm look, pulling her arm out of his grasp gently and beginning to unbutton her coat.

"Everything I did, everything Gabriel knew of...That all ended long before you and I ended, Gérard." She stated.

"I'll make sure Chloé packs her bags and is ready at 4:00 on Christmas Eve for you, oui?" She turned not awaiting for an answer from Gérard as it was not intended to be a question.

Opening the front door, Amélie stepped in and turned around with her palm against the door frame. Gérard's firm eyes hadn't left her.

"It shouldn't be like this, Chéri." He said, a deflated look in his eyes. And for a brief second, Amélie pitied her husband.

"I know." She replied curtly before easing the door shut.

Amélie gave a swift sigh before removing her coat, entering the lounge just as the maid was about to exit it. She took her coat and Amélie relieved her of her duties, having returned home. She could look after her own daughter tonight.

Amélie made her way quietly to Chloé's room. She found her daughter curled up in bed over her left side. Palms half clenched, face peaceful. Her long black hair strewn across her pillow, flowing like a small river, dipping downwards into her bedding.

Amélie sat gently on the edge of Chloé's bed and reached out to give her glossy hair a loving stroke. Her daughter shuffled ever so slightly into her mother's touch.

"Ma fille spéciale" She whispered softly before planting a warm kiss atop her daughter's forehead. Amélie hoping Chloé would have no nightmares.

 

\- - -

 

When Sunday finally rolled over, Lena praised herself she'd managed to contain her mixture of emotions under control. Her insides had felt unstable all day, like the slightest sudden movement and they threatened to liquefy in her system. She scrunched her nose up at the mental image her mind generated.

"Are you sure you'll be alright heading back?" Winston asked her for the twentieth time. Lena rolled her eyes but gave her large friend a grin.

"Yes, Winston. I'll be absolutely fine don't worry about me!"

He gave a small 'hmph' in response, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his short nose before giving her a sharp look.

"Worrying about you is all I ever do as of late, Lena" He mumbled. Lena gave him an endearing smile as they continued to walk up the sidewalk until they arrived at the agreed meeting point that Lena had established with Mrs Lacroix.

"So where does this Mrs Lacroix live again?" Winston questioned and Lena had to stop herself sighing at him loudly.

"Out in the country, Jersey I think she said it was?"

"It's not Union City is it? Sal - one of the guys I work with, he told me his parents live there and that it can get quite dangerous at night. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"It's not Union City, Winston. _Trust me_ , I'll be alright, stop fussing over me, _you_!" She said lightheartedly, grabbing his arm and linking it with her own, squeezing tightly.

"I'll be fine okay?" Winston nodded in response though he didn't look convinced. Lena ignored it, Winston had a tendency to over worry about everything.

Lena moved her focus to the bustling road ahead to try and spot Mrs Lacroix's car, and just like that, her cream Packard appeared and Mrs Lacroix rolled up to the edge of the sidewalk beside them.

Lena let go of Winston and moved quickly over to the passenger door, internally hoping she didn't appear like an overly excited child in that moment. The passenger door edged open as Lena approached it, Mrs Lacroix leaning over to open the door for her from the driver's seat.

Sitting down and noting how comfortable the leather interior was, Lena gave a flash of a smile at Mrs Lacroix, who returned with a more subtle smile. Winston leaned down to look inside at Mrs Lacroix. Lena felt like a child being heavily supervised by an overly cautious parent.

"Hi there" Winston said with a clear of his throat. Mrs Lacroix gave a graceful bow of her head.

"Hello." She greeted before moving a gloved palm out in offer.

"Amélie Lacroix"

"Uh, Winston" Lena's friend stammered, thrusting his large hand out and taking Mrs Lacroix in a quick, firm shake.

"A pleasure to meet you" Mrs Lacroix purred.

"Um, likewise." Winston hurried before turning to Lena.

"Call me when you get back home?" Winston asked anxiously. Lena nodded briefly before Mrs Lacroix added

"I promise to return her safely, do not worry, Winston." She said before Lena shut the passenger door. She gave Winston's wide eyed face a grin and waved off her friend before Mrs Lacroix pulled away.

To begin with, the car journey had a stifling silence, one that almost felt awkward until Lena brushed her gaze over Mrs Lacroix and took in the sight of the French woman.

Hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel and a focused gaze, she had an exquisite look to her. Like nothing mattered but the road ahead to her. Lena found her own lips twitching into a smile as she noticed Mrs Lacroix's plush lips still adorned in the same dark mauve like the previous times she had seen them.

"Que diriez-vous de la musique?" Mrs Lacroix mumbled quietly leaning to turn the radio on, and Lena suspected she mainly was mumbling to herself. Or perhaps she had been just thinking in French, and forgotten she was with Lena. French was a very artistic sounding language though, given the chance Lena wouldn't mind learning a few phrases.

Helen Foster's gentle voice began to waver from the radio as the two began to drive into a large tunnel. Lena glanced back over to Mrs Lacroix to find that even in the dim lights, she could still see her perfectly.

_'Send me photographs and souvenirs_  
_Just remember 'til your dream appears_  
_You belong to me'_

Lena squinted her eyes as soon as the car exited the tunnel once more, and she grinned as she saw flecks of white twirl onto the windscreen.

"I think I see snow, love!" She exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that be lovely? I love snow. Definitely makes things feel like Christmas!" She continued, receiving a low hum from Mrs Lacroix.

The remainder of the car journey began a pleasant blur of cheery music, snow and Mrs Lacroix murmuring to herself in French every so often.

 

The two eventually stopped to purchase a Christmas Tree from some sellers, just around the corner from Mrs Lacroix's house. Lena offered to help prepare the car for the tree whilst Mrs Lacroix picked one out and paid. Once Lena had prepared the car, she stopped to watch Mrs Lacroix fishing a bill from her purse to hand over to one of the workers, a strand of liquorice blowing over her face.

_Savour it_

Doing so before the moment could pass, Lena dove into the car's passenger side for her small bag which held her camera. She fished the camera and film out, installing the film hurriedly before snapping the back shut and lifting it to her face. She squinted through the lens and observed Mrs Lacroix paying for the tree before straightening up and finally brushing the strand from her face. As graceful as a feline. Lena captured the moment.

With help of the workers, Lena loaded the Christmas tree into the car. The tree took up the entire length of the car and drove a fuzzy, fresh smelling wall between the driver and passenger side, which left Lena feeling cut off the short journey to Mrs Lacroix's house.

"Still with me, Chéri?" Mrs Lacroix's smooth tone called through the foliage barrier. Lena smiled, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Yes" She said with a small giggle, looking out the window as the rolled up to Mrs Lacroix's large house, the building fit enough to be called a mansion.

Lena tried to hold her mouth shut to not look too overwhelmed with the appearance of Mrs Lacroix's home as she slowed the car down. A sudden honking of the horn startled Lena.

Before Lena could ask Mrs Lacroix why she had beeped the car horn, she heard the distant call of a young girl. Mrs Lacroix got out of the car quickly and moved away, greeting someone affectionately in French. By the time Lena emerged from the car herself, she found Mrs Lacroix tightly hugging what she presumed to be her daughter.

"Ma fille précieuse!" She crooned and kissed the top of her daughter's head before taking her hand and leading her inside. Lena smiled sweetly at the act and watched as Mrs Lacroix and her daughter returned inside, feeling a small bubble of something unwelcome in her chest. Like she was intruding.

Lena offered her help to the maid who came blustering out into the gradual snow, and the two hauled the Christmas tree into the house, setting it in it's own corner of the lounger.

" _Un sapin de Noël!!_ " Mrs Lacroix's daughter gasped excitedly once she was lead into the room.

"Oui! C'est bon?" Mrs Lacroix asked her daughter who had charged over to the Christmas tree, to squeal loudly as she inspected the large tree which towered over her.

" _Oui!_!" She cried, jumping up and down. Mrs Lacroix laughed brightly and picked her daughter up and gave a twirl.

"Shall we decorate it?" She asked her daughter, hoisting her with ease in her arms. Her daughter nodded ecstatically.

Lena blinked at how easily Mrs Lacroix held her daughter but mentally shrugged it off as parental strength. Something you learned to do as a parent, handle your child regularly and gain the strength to do so.

Mrs Lacroix put her daughter down and turned to Lena with a subtle smile.

"I'll dismiss my maid and then me and Chloé will decorate the tree. You're welcome to help." She said. Lena shook her head right away.

"Oh- no don't worry, love. I don't want to get in the way of time with your daughter. I'll happily watch, and I can make some tea though if you like or something?" Lena hurried. Mrs Lacroix gave her an arch of those perfect brows in response before nodding after a moment of thought.

"Alright, Chéri" She said smoothly.

 

Once Mrs Lacroix had tucked Chloé into bed, Lena found herself feeling a little mor comfortable. Lena found she wasn't uncomfortable around children, on the contrary. Lena enjoyed the company of children most times, they were sweet and had very funny ways of seeing the world. Though around Chloé, Lena felt on edge, as if she shouldn't be around her. Lena did her best to dismiss the feelings though.

And she found they were soon dismissed once she had the chance to sit at Mrs Lacroix large and gorgeous piano in her lounge. Mrs Lacroix sat casually on the carpet in front of her fireplace, wrapping presents, whilst Lena played the one or two short pieces she knew.

"Were you taking photographs of me today, Chéri? When I was purchasing the tree?" Mrs Lacroix asked. There was no hint of hostility or any negative tone to her voice, thought Lena still felt she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She removed her hands from the piano keys and looked over at Mrs Lacroix, embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Lacroix. I know I should've asked you beforehand. I-"

"It is alright, Chéri. Do not apologise." She cut in with a chuckle.

"And _please_ , call me Amélie." She added, feigning a mock sense of exasperation. Lena ducked her head briefly, smiling.

"Yes.. Amélie.. Sorry, It's just, I was trying something out. My friend whose a photo editor, he told me I should try taking more photos of humans. I tend to avoid having interest in people." Lena explained shyly, being rewarded with a small sincere laugh from the French woman.

"And how is that faring for you, Mademoiselle?" She asked with a smirk, looking up from her wrapping. Lena felt her mouth run dry.

"...It's faring well, actually." Lena said in a small voice. Amélie's smirk broadened. Lena quickly turned back to the piano keys and thought of any tune she could play.

Becoming distracted by the music, Lena didn't notice Amélie get up from the floor and slowly saunter over to her, until she felt a pair of hands smooth over her shoulder. Lena stopped her playing abruptly and tensed lightly at Amélie's touch. She held her breath feeling Amélie rub tiny circles into the fabric of her shirt. Lena glanced down in the corner of her eye to see Amélie's glossy dark nails.

"..Beau" Amélie whispered gently.

Lena swallowed and remained still, wondering and waiting for what was to happen next. Amélie slinked away like a cat, removing her hands and traced her fingers along the piano instead.

"Is that what you want to be? A photographer?" Amélie asked. Lena blinked up at her and nodded weakly.

"Yes. Hopefully I have some talent for it too" Lena responded with a small chuckle. Amélie tossed a strand of her inky hair over her shoulder and smiled knowingly at Lena.

"Aren't others supposed to inform you whether you have talent or not, Chéri?" Amélie questioned, looking down on Lena.

Blinking over the French woman, Lena felt intimidated by the curve of her hips and the way her lower lip stuck out as Amélie looked to be studying Lena herself. Lena gave a swallow, mentally cursing how dry her throat had become.

"I suppose so... I haven't really shown anyone my work so I don't have much of a second opinion. I don't really have a decent camera, so what I take just.. sits under the sink at my place." Lena explained. She saw the glint rise in Amélie's honeyed eyes.

"Invite me around then." She said, her tone hushed. Eyes trained on Lena like a sniper, and Lena would otherwise feel trapped... but she oddly welcomed Amélie's intense gaze. She almost became lost in the intensity of her stare and alluring smile, but the sound of the front door opening made her jump. She watched Amélie's expression turn from controlled and comfortable, to alarmed and frantic.

Lena watched Mrs Lacroix hurriedly move for her shoes strewn across the carpet nearby, and dash off to the front door.

"Gérard? ...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Mrs Lacroix asked in a tone Lena hadn't heard her use before. The only time Lena could slightly compare, would be when they first met in the bustling shop floor of Frankenberg's... When she was brimming with anxiety.

"...Rien?" A male voice responded.

"...Dois-je la permission de rendre visite à ma femme?" The male voice questioned. There was a long uncomfortable pause before Lena heard Mrs Lacroix respond with a small "Non".

Lena sat upright in front of the piano, watching the shadows of the two in the door frame. The began to move and soon Lena was greeted with the sight of Mr Lacroix. His face seemed to fall drastically upon seeing Lena before turning a hard as steel. He turned and left the room abruptly. Lena's gut churned.

Lena remained sat before the piano, listening to the married couple mumble to each other in French, not understanding what they were saying but the air had turned thick and sour. Lena understood her presence here was very unwelcome.

"Quelle? Gérard this is not fair." Amélie said softly.

"We agreed Chloé would be here with me until Christmas Eve-"

"What do you suggest I do, Amélie? Do you think I personally wish to travel all the way to Florida during the holidays? It was my mother's idea."

Amélie gave a loud scoff.

"I am not ready, _she_ is not ready, she has not packed, Gérard. Mon Dieu, she is asleep in bed!" Amélie snapped.

"What about _my_ Christmas with my daughter, Gérard?"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Amélie. I am _sorry_! It cannot be helped!" Gérard spat fiercely, tinkering noises accompanying his tone and Lena found herself wondering what the two were doing in the kitchen.

"Do you think I have also packed? The flight is in the morning, my mother just ... made this happen .. and-" Gérard stopped whatever he was saying to give a loud bang and rattle. Lena jumped and curled the hem of her sleeves tightly into her fingers.

" _MORCEAU DE MERDE!_ " Gérard roared.

Lena sat rigidly by the piano for what felt like a life time before she heard someone enter the room. She looked up to find Gérard, red faced and heaving, his shirt arms rolled up. He looked exasperatedly at her, flaring his nostrils. Amélie was not too far behind him, looking on edge.

"How do you know my wife?" Gérard asked her.

"Gérard-" Amélie began but her husband thrust a hand out behind him to silence her. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat quickly.

"I work at Frankenberg's, Sir.. The department store." She explained, clasping her hands together for fear of them trembling.

"I ordered a gift for Chloé from her desk, I accidentally left my gloves and she returned them. I am thanking her." Amélie cut in sharply.

Gérard stood watching Lena for a few more moments, as if to catch his breath before he closed his mouth and straightened up. He turned around to face his wife before giving her a grumble of a sigh.

"... _Audacieux_." He muttered before he strode past her back to the kitchen.

Amélie's face turned to stone before her eyes flicked over to Lena.

"..C-Can I do anything, love?" Lena stammered out only for Amélie to swiftly turn and leave the room.

  
Lena stayed in front of the piano, playing the one or two other tunes she knew before timidly moving over to the record player just under the window a few paces from the piano. She put the first record on and hunched over the rest of the collection, flicking through them carefully, taking note of the artists and the different colours of the cases. The texture of the paper.

Lena heard quiet mumbling in French outside the window. She lifted up on her heels to peer out the window through the curtains to witness Gérard and Amélie having a weak struggle outside the car outside. Before Lena could sit upright, Amélie gained control of Gérard and took his arms firmly and spoke to him flatly in French. Lena scanned the car beside them to see a hunched over figure inside the back seat. Presumably Chloé.

Lena moved her gaze back to Gérard and Amélie, a rising concern in her chest. Amélie then began to move away but was pulled back by Gérard who was now seething.

"What are you going to do, Amélie? Are you going to spend Christmas with Gabriel? Huh? Or spend it with shop girl?" He asked, a sting to his words. Lena ducked her head, feeling her palms shake. She reached for the volume dial on the record player and turned it up, drowning the sounds of the row out best she could.

Lena did her best to ignore the clattering from outside and the loud yell of _"Va te faire mettre"_ \- for she had no idea what it meant anyway.

After what felt like a life time, Lena heard the front door open once more. She hurriedly turned off the record and spun around to find Amélie trailing in looking exhausted. The skin around her eyes blotchy.

"I should call a cab" Lena said softly, not knowing herself whether it was aimed as a suggestion or a statement. Amélie probably wanted her out of the house now. Out of the way. Unwelcome.

Amélie tiredly reached for a small tin on the coffee table nearby, taking the lid off and giving a defeated sigh as she clattered the lid on the table surface. Lena shuffled from foot to foot, wondering if she had heard her or whether she was being ignored now.

Just before Lena was about to repeat herself, Amélie looked up at Lena with tired eyes.

"There is a train at 8:30, I will drive you to the station." Mrs Lacroix said gently.

 

  
The car journey to the station was cold, dark and silent. It had been nothing like the warm blur of music and fresh snow, where the road ahead had been clear. Now nothing but the headlights of the car illuminated the way, and the snow had turned into rain as the evening had rolled on.

As soon as Mrs Lacroix pulled up at the station, Lena thanked her graciously for driving her to the station and inviting her over. Mrs Lacroix said nothing in response and did not even look at Lena as she gingerly exited the car. Lena watched Mrs Lacroix's car drive off into the night until it was swallowed by the night.

A tight ball formed in Lena's chest as she made her way to the train platform and boarded the train. Seating herself in a small corner of the train carriage, Lena watched as a group of party goers all huddled together across the carriage, laughing and swapping stories of merriment.

Lena glanced out of the carriage window beside her, but the blackness of the night engulfed any environment that might have existed beyond the train carriage. Instead, Lena saw her own reflection on the glass and witnessed how lost and broken she appeared.

All it took was one thought of if she would ever see or hear from Amélie Lacroix again before she burst into tears.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie receives some stressful news regarding the divorce with Gérard and custody over Chloé,  
> Winston becomes aware of a change in Lena's behaviour and Lena receives a proposition from Amélie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for every one of you who continues to read this.  
> Writing this fic is such a joy for me to do, thank you everyone ♥
> 
> I understand that Carol/The Price of salt is set in 1952-1953 but please allow  
> this fic to be set in 1955/post that date due to James Dean.  
> Furthermore I tried to keep Gabriel's 'James Dean' figure as ambiguous, so you  
> can fill that gap with whoever you wish it to be. But hopefully I made the  
> blond bombshell clear enough though.
> 
> Please also forgive me for Bastion's corny appearance and my poor attempt to  
> reference to Chris Metzen, who also actually "voices" Bastion. 
> 
> Once again, I beta all my own work, all spelling, grammar and French/Spanish  
> mistakes are my own (please do not be afraid to make me aware of them through a pm!)  
> Except 'Sebastion' is purposefully spelt that way because.... yeah.

The walk from the train station back to her apartment block was normally a short walk but on this night, Lena felt as if she were trudging through the vacuum of space. She barely drew breath, and could barely see the exhale through the air in fogged air. Lena almost wondered if she were dead, or in a waking dream, as nothing felt quite so real in this moment in time.

When she finally reached her apartment block, everything suddenly felt real once more as she opened the door and padded into the lobby. The warmth of the building seeping into her bones. The shrill ringing of the phone in the lobby brought her to her senses and she instinctively ran to answer it. As she fumbled, she mentally noted that it must be Winston checking to see if she had actually arrived home safely.

"Hello?" Lena answered quietly once the phone was pressed against her ear. Low and hushed, to make sure she did not wake anyone. Expecting Winston's low rumble, she was surprised to hear it was the exact opposite of who she expected.

"Chéri? ...Lena?" Mrs Lacroix's smooth tone questioned hopefully. Lena held her breath and remained silent for a moment whilst she processed the French woman's voice in her head.

"...Y-Yeah" Lena stammered. A lifetime went by before Lena heard a delicate sigh from the other end.

Lena thought it sounded like Mrs Lacroix was crying.

"Please forgive me for my behaviour this evening, Lena. It was... incredibly rude of me; the way I acted today." She explained calmly, though Lena could hear the tiny tremors in Mrs Lacroix's tone.

Lena swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat, her mouth dry.

"..It's alright, love." Lena said, voice barely above a whisper as both her cold fingers clutched the phone to her ear.

"Non, non... it is not alright, chéri... It is far from alright. It was unfair of you to witness this evening the way that you did."

Lena partially crumpled in on herself, unsure of how to exactly feel. She slowly rocked herself in a barely noticeable action, staring into the wall in front of her blankly and remaining silent. Another lifetime passed before she heard the French woman inhale lightly on the other end.

"Please allow me to make it up to you, chéri" She whispered. Lena felt herself tense.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Mrs Lacroix continued when Lena did not respond. Lena swallowed.

"I-I don't know, love. I'm going to be seeing Winston during the day but I think that's all really. I'm not sure... But I think afterwards I'll be pretty much free, Mrs Lacroix" She responded to hear Mrs Lacroix sigh on the other end.

"May I come see you in the evening? ...Mademoiselle Oxton?"

Lena felt her cheeks heat up at the name she was given, upon realising she was still awkwardly fumbling with what name to address the French woman at. She was no longer just a customer, thanking her for going the extra mile in customer service but... Lena doubted she was a friend on first name basis with Mrs Lacroix now was she? Though her doubt melted away when it was brought to her attention. Lena was referred to as Lena... then why should Amélie keep being dubbed as 'Mrs Lacroix' in her head? The French woman was going through a divorce after all, maybe it was painful for Lena to keep referring to her as that? Lena felt small.

Clearing her throat, Lena nodded slowly before realising Mrs Lacroix - Amélie - couldn't actually see her.

"Yeah, I mean yes of course. I should be home for 6, so anytime after then really, if you like... Amélie" She explained, whispering her name awkwardly.

"Bien... then I shall see you then, chéri" Amélie returned, and Lena swore she heard the smile in Amélie's tone.

"Alright, love.... bye"

 

\- - -

  
The air was definitely beginning to have a brisk chill to it in the mornings now, enough so that even her large winter coat was beginning to fail as a way of keeping Amélie warm.

Shuddering, Amélie pulled the violet fur closer in to her frame as she headed down the street. This time in the day, the sidewalk was not heaving due to the public being in work, not quite the right time for lunch just yet. Amélie was content with the lack of crowds as she headed to her lawyer's office.

Sebastion Metzen was a very understanding lawyer whom Amélie had for a short while but had soon realised he was not your typical attorney. Whilst Amélie had met several lawyers, all arrogant with superior mindsets, Sebastion seemed to fight for the most peaceful outcomes. He was a gentle man that way.

Amélie still couldn't understand however why the man insisted on keeping a yellow cardinal in his office.

Peeling off her leather gloves, and absentmindedly thinking of Mademoiselle Oxton in the process, Amélie drew her attention to Sebation's secretary and gave him a small smile.

"Christopher, bonjour" She greeted to which the busy young man get a small nod of his head.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Lacroix"

Amélie opened her mouth to strike up small talk with the man before she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around to find Sebastion approaching her with an open arm.

"Mon Dieu, there he is. Now can we speak?" Amélie questioned. Sebastion had phoned her earlier that morning to notify her of some changes to the papers but not to worry about it until after Christmas. Of course Amélie couldn't wait until after Christmas and had informed Sebastion she would be at his office within the hour.

Sebastion gave a lighthearted hum of a laugh before ushering her through to his office.

"Forgive me, I just didn't want you to make your way out here for-" He began in his usual sing song voice but Amélie had grown impatiently and scoffed loudly to interrupt him.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, please tell me already, 'Bastion" She groaned.

Sebastion took her coat politely and hung it up before moving over to the bird cage at the far side of his desk, greeting the yellow cardinal inside it.

"Yes of course, Ganymede. But Mrs. Lacroix is here right now." He spoke to the bird softly, poking his index finger through the bars of the cage. The bird chirped in response and rubbed it's face affectionately against the finger offered to it. Sebastion gave a low hum of a chuckle before moving back over to his desk. He sifted through some papers already laid upon the surface.

"Jeremy - Gérard's attorney as you remember - he served me some papers this morning at about 6am. To my surprise actually, why don't you sit down, Amélie?" Sebastion offered. Ganymede's chirping stilled and Amélie folded her arms defiantly. She quirked a brow.

"I find it amusing how people fabricate the myth that you digest bad news better whilst sitting." She said, chin raised. Sebastion simply blinked at her in response before continuing.

"Gérard has sought an injunction, which denies you any access from seeing Chloé until the hearing." Sebastion stated matter-of-factly. Amélie felt her blood run cold.

"..Excusez-moi?" Amélie breathed but Sebastion simply continued.

"And he has also changed his mind upon the joint custody, he has now requested _sole_ custody of Chloé."

Amélie stood there, clasping her palms together and feeling the world pause around her as she tried to make sense of Sebastion's words, let alone Gérard's actions. A small lump formed in her throat and she slowly shook her head, taking a step forward.

"We had already reached an agreement on custody." Amélie began, voice barely a whisper. She narrowed her eyes and moved even further until she was stood right above the desk, staring down at Sebastion and his papers. Ganymede nervously cheeped.

"What is this about?" She questioned.

"They're filing the papers on the 29th in the District Family Court for a permanent custody petition." Sebastion answered. Amélie felt her face harden and she lowered her head.

"Can he do this, _is this acceptable_?" Amélie continued, her tone solidifying into a more icy one.

"I am unsure if it is acceptable, but it is in fact legal." Sebastion said, his bright blue eyes clear. Amélie held a challenging gaze with them.

"...In what scenario?"

Sebastion paused before moving his own hands together. He glanced over at Ganymede, who was standing to attention. Sebastion held a quick glance with the cardinal, as if it was advising him on how to approach the question. Sebastion moved his gaze back to Amélie.

"They are petitioning the Judge to consider a Morality Clause."

Amélie caught her gasp in her throat as a choke as anger and shock hit her at once. She furrowed her brows together and leaned down.

"A _Morality-_? ... What on earth does that even mean?" Amélie seethed. Sebastion glanced down at his papers and Amélie noted the small inhale he took.

"Your association with Gabriel Reyes." He offered. Amélie felt the panic that had risen in her chest to suddenly deflate in one swift, and angry, motion. _Oh of course_. Amélie felt foolish as to why it hadn't been obvious the moment Sebastion had uttered the words.

"They are also suggesting evidence of a repeat in behavioural patterns." Sebastion added. Amélie slowly closed her eyes and moved away from the desk to turn her back to Sebastion. She lightly held a palm over her eyes and took a steady breath.

If Gérard couldn't have her, then she couldn't have Chloé... it was simple as that, he had made his terms clear in the ever so spiteful way he possibly could have. To find out through her lawyer was the twist in the knife, and that was what Gérard had intended. Amélie pursed her lips and sighed.

"When is the custody hearing?" She asked, not turning to look at Sebastion.

"I am unsure, given the time of year with the holiday season." He answered truthfully before nodding as he flicked through papers on his desk.

"Not before March if my best calculation... Possibly mid April." He suggested. Amélie turned around, folding her arms to look at the lawyer.

"...Would it be possible for me to see her?" She asked, despising the tremble in her voice. She hated how she was reduced to a shaking mother, fearing for whether her child were to be ripped away from her. A mother was not weak, but she never felt more so.

"It would not be advisable I'm afraid, Amélie. You would only invite further scrutiny for your conduct."

It took all Amélie had left in her emotional strength to not begin roaring at Sebation in French. She was sure Sebastion had dealt with many aggressive outbursts in this office, she did not want to be added to the list. She inhaled in deeply and glanced away, staring harshly out the window into the city of New York. The sun cast a warm glow over the city but Amélie having been outside knew it was a lie, and the air really had a bite to it.

"...I understand" Amélie said sadly, feeling defeated.

And with that Amélie thanked Sebastion for his time, took her coat and left his office. She mentally cursed the streets which had become busier at the start of the lunch hour, sidewalk swarming with bustling business men and groups of women out for their catch up lunches.

Amélie cursed them all as she walked behind them all, reaching into her pockets for her lighter and smokes. She moved aside into the doorway of a shop to stand still whilst she took a deep inhale of her cigarette. She watched the world in disbelief over the change in events of her life.

_Morality Clause._

Who did Gérard think he was? She was Chloé's mother for heavens sake. Amélie's blood was boiling as to how she remembered Gabriel's name being spoken by Sebastion. How dare Gérard drag Gabriel's name into all of this. If Amélie was to be dragged through the mud and disgraced, she would rather do it alone and not involve her dearest friend too. Gérard had some nerve indirectly threatening to expose Gabriel as well as herself.

She gritted her teeth as she held her cigarette away from her mouth and let her eyes wander the streets before her eyes fell to the shop window she was stood beside.

In the window was a humble display of new camera models, with paper signs clipped to each one stating the brand and price. All atop leather briefcases in an organised pile of photography tools.

Amélie lowered her cigarette further and began to read each label carefully.

 

\- - -

 

The record shop Winston had taken Lena to was a quiet little place that smelled of old paper and peppermints. Winston had insisted they did much more of a market than the high street record shops and their pricing was much more considerable too. Winston hadn't been wrong.

Stacks and stacks of records all cozily sat squashed together in rows and rows of bookcases behind the counter, and it had Lena wondering just how many there were from what she could see.

Lena and Winston had been in the store not a minute before Winston began to ruffle his coat and huff about how warm he suddenly felt and excused himself outside. Lena promised she wouldn't be a moment.

After inquiring if the store owned the record she was searching for, it only took them several minutes before the spectacled man produced a light blue case framed with a white box.

 

 

**COLUMBIA RECORDS**

**TEDDY WILSON**  
**BILLIE HOLIDAY**

_**TEDDY WILSON** and his Orchestra featuring **BILLIE HOLIDAY**_

_CL 6040_  
_Nonbreakable._

 

Lena smiled at the cover before nodding up at the cashier.

"Yeah this is the one, love. I'll take it!" She said happily to which the cashier nodded.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" He questioned. Lena paused for a moment before nodding at him sheepishly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, love." She said. The cashier excused himself a moment to go into the back for presumably the wrapping paper and such. A quiet giggle caught Lena's attention and she glanced over her shoulder to find a young couple in the far corner of the small store floor, by the window.

A young man towered over a girl who couldn't be younger than Lena herself. His voice was a low murmur as he held his arm around the girl's delicate waist and she gave another giggle.

"Oh stop it.." Lena heard her whisper, a teasing lilt to her words. Definitely not the tone of someone who wanted their partner to stop. The young man swooped down and pressed his lips against the girl's ear causing her to give another giggle.

Lena blinked at the display and turned her head away, feeling her brows draw together in a slightly confused frown. The display made Lena feel somewhat oddly... tired. She found it typical to see, and she had rather not have seen it for whatever reason.

As soon as she had paid for the record, she exited the store holding the newly wrapped present to her chest and beamed at Winston who was now looking less flustered.

"I'm sorry about that Lena - I don't seem to be dealing well with the cold weather and then sudden bursts of warm air." He grimaced and Lena laughed with him, nudging him slightly as the two headed down the sidewalk.

"You sound like a pregnant lady, Winston" She giggled causing Winston to give a loud amused _'hmph'_

"I can assure you, I am far from a pregnant lady" He said with an amused chuckle.

"So what did you get, who is it for mind me asking?" Winston questioned inquisitively to which Lena ducked her head.

"Oh, it's just for someone I work with." She lied to which Winston thankfully believed. He gave her a positive smile.

"That's nice of you, I'm sure they'll definitely appreciate it! I'm glad you're making friends. I was worried you were... feeling left out." Winston said sheepishly. Lena blinked up at her friend and felt a tight knot in her stomach, Winston acknowledging the situation for what it was.

"You haven't abandoned me or anything Winston, don't be silly. You deserve to make friends at your new work place, love. They're all very nice people too." She reasoned causing Winston to give a partial grunt.

"Yes, yes, but I'm sure you might feel that way, and me simply saying you haven't been is no way to help. All that can help is you making your own connections really. I understand, Lena. It's fine." He reassured giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Winston.." She said softly. The two continued to walk in silence for a short pause before Winston cleared his throat.

"You should stop by at Christmas, me and the work guys are all spending Christmas with each other. Some of them would be more than happy to see you there, Lena. You're invited." Winston said. Lena felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she shrugged nonchalantly as best she could.

"I don't know Winston, I'm not a work friend I wouldn't want to intrude or anything" She said with a lighthearted laugh.

"I'll think on it I suppose." She offered. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the two fell into another moment of silence. Lena willed herself to start up a new conversation, possibly about putting a portfolio together to apply for jobs, something to talk about but she remained silent.

The two headed down a quieter street, still in silence before Lena remembered the display of affection between the young couple back in the record store. And before she knew it,

"How many times have you been in love?" She asked abruptly. Winston stopped and looked at Lena with wide eyes.

"Uh-?" He began before frowning.

"Where did this come from, Lena?" He asked curiously.

"I- uh..." Lena began to respond but found herself stuck. She shook her head and shrugged at the same time as if to hurry herself up for a response.

"I saw a couple, in the store. And they just looked like they were in love? It just got me thinking was all." Lena gave hastily. Winston quirked a brow at his friend.

"You mean the two who couldn't keep their hands to themselves?" He asked, Lena hearing an uncomfortable shift to his tone. Lena more or less rolled her shoulder again in an unsure gesture.

"Oh Lena... I don't think those two were in love to say... I think they more or less were just... having sex." Winston said embarrassed.

"And that's not the same thing?" Lena asked, an underlying note of a challenge in her voice. Couples in love had sex didn't they? After all that's how children came about. Lena oddly, out of nowhere, remembered how Amélie had a daughter.

"...I suppose they can be, but initially when you are young... as the typical narrative goes, it is the last thing a couple do to declare their love for one another. You tend to fall in love before you have sex... I suppose." Winston observed. Lena blinked up at Winston. It was in these moments he reminded her, just how observant and analytical he was, despite how awkward he seemed to be of the subject.

"...What about a boy?" Lena found herself asking Winston.

"Say a boy fell in love with a boy?" She continued. Winston looked down at her, his face calculating as he tried to read Lena's face. His lip quirked up in a slight smile.

"Well, I believe that does in fact happen, I have heard of it. I'm sure I uh, _know_ people like that" Winston said in an unreadable tone that still managed to make Lena scowl.

"I don't mean _like that_ , Winston." She said, unable to suppress the huff let out with her words. She held the wrapped record tightly to her chest.

"I mean like... two people, just fell in love out of the blue. Like a boy and a boy just fell in love with each other, _just like that._ " Lena emphasised, turning her head up sharply to watch Winston's face. He paused over it for a good while before giving a nod and shrugged, looking somewhat defeated.

"I suppose so, Lena." He said.

"But I feel there is always a reason for situations like that; in the background to make someone respond in that mannerism." Winston continued. Lena stuck her lower lip out and stretched her legs out further as the two continued to walk together. She felt like Winston was reading _too_ much into this now and she wished she hadn't brought it up.

"...Where did this come from, Lena...Why are you asking this?" Winston questioned, Lena swallowed. She should've known better than to think Winston wouldn't let a topic like this arise and then slip away as a random chat.

"...Do you have a crush on a girl or something?"

Lena jerked her head sharply and scowled at the sudden feeling of .. intrusiveness?

" _No_! Of _course_ not!" She found herself snapping.

Winston's bright eyes widened at Lena's aggressive tone which had reared it's head without warning. Winston's eyes then softened at Lena's uncharacteristic anger.

"Is it a girl at work - who you bought the record for?" He questioned, and Lena knew from Winston's tone he wasn't demanding. He wasn't trying to invade. But Lena felt held down and judged all the same.

"I said it's _nothing_ , Winston! Why are you even making these assumptions?" She huffed, beginning to walk at a quicker pace through her irritation.

"Alright, you're right, Lena. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to assume." Winston said hurriedly, moving up to keep up beside her. He put a warm hand on her shoulder to slow her down and Lena looked away defiantly before looking up into his concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Winston apologised. Lena shook her head and managed to push the wave of negativity over her just like that. Whatever that had just been. She gave Winston a tired smile and rested her head on her friend's shoulder for a moment to show he was okay.

"It's okay, love. It was nothing. Like I said." She said quietly.

And with a sigh, the two continued to walk down the street. Comfortable, but with a slight air of unease settled between them.

 

\- - -

 

Amélie had never been more relieved when Gabriel had phoned her when she arrived home, to say he had the afternoon off from work. A much needed lunch was in order with her close friend especially after receiving the news she had this morning.

Sitting in secluded booth by the window of a more modern café Gabriel had chosen, Amélie sighed into her palm.

"I found Chloé's hairbrush underneath my pillow this morning. Full of her hair." She said softly. Gabriel gave her a small smile, and she knew any other day he would have commented on the curious nature of behaviour from little girls. But Gabriel remained silent, inhaling on his cigarette. He knew she needed to be listened to right now.

Amélie breathed in shakily, head propped up by her palm.

"It's her way of showing me she has brushed her hair. Been a good girl." Amélie explained. She felt a sad smile creep on her lips.

"And then I clean it out but today... I couldn't." She continued, voice trailing off into a choked whisper.

"The Bastard wont get away with this, Amélie" Gabriel muttered.

"How dare he, I didn't think Gérard had the nerve." He continued, slow curls of smoke billowing out from the corners of his mouth. Amélie blinked sadly at her friend.

"... How has he even been allowed to take this kind of action?" Gabriel asked. Amélie arched her eyebrow and brought her latte mug to her lips.

"A _'Morality Clause'_ is what 'Bastion called it." Amélie said bitterly after taking a quick sip of her coffee before setting it down before her again. Gabriel remained staring at her, anger creasing his face, cigarette in one hand tightly.

"Did he mention my name?" Gabriel asked to which Amélie instantly gave her friend a sharp look.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for a shred of this, Gabriel." She warned, keeping a firm fix on his eyes.

Gabriel stared back defiantly for a few brief moments before visibly deflating and rolling his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette. Amélie moved her hand out to touch his large hand reassuringly.

The two sat in comfortable silence, mentally mulling over the situation before Amélie decided enough was enough of the dreary circumstances in which she had been placed in. She sat back, removing her hand and gave Gabriel a playful smirk.

"Has anyone captured your attention as of late?" She inquired. She felt a warm spark when she saw the corners of Gabriel's lips twitch upwards. She gave a smooth chuckle which became infectious and Gabriel was soon smirking along with her.

"Si, I have my eye on this blond, who owns a steakhouse out of Paramus. Grew up on a farm." Gabriel murmured, finishing off with a chuckle. Amélie rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

"How cliché" She drawled.

"I'm assuming he fought in the war with shoulders like his too" Gabriel noted in a low voice, causing Amélie to giggle and tilt her head to the side.

"Oh Gabriel, you feel you are ready to handle a blond bombshell?" She teased, receiving a challenging arch of an eyebrow in response.

"We shall see." He smirked, taking another drag of his smoke. Amélie gave an amused hum and glanced down into her coffee. A light pause passed before Gabriel cleared his throat.

"You heading somewhere?"

Amélie remained silent for a good while before slowly nodding.

"Oui... West for a couple of weeks. Until the hearing. I might as well keep myself occupied." She said softly into her coffee cup but could feel Gabriel's firm eyes on her.

"You dislike driving alone for lengthy periods, Amélie" he stated, in the tone that reeked _'do not take me for an idiot.'_

Amélie looked up to meet Gabriel's firm stare before she shrugged lightly.

"She is young." He warned. Amélie felt her dark lips twist upwards.

"Were you not in a similar situation a while ago? The one who .... who did you compare him to?" Amélie challenged. Gabriel's lips twitched in the corner, a small smirk momentarily.

"James Dean." He replied before shaking his head and continuing.

"But he understood what he was to me, I was not his first." Gabriel defended in a low rumble before leaning in and staring Amélie down.

"She is but a sweet shop girl who is probably too naive to read the situation for what it is."

Amélie sat quietly, holding her gaze with Gabriel.

"Tell me you know what you're doing." Gabriel finished, not a question but more of a statement to warn Amélie that things were not how they had once been. She drew a small smile before shaking her head.

"I never did, chéri" She whispered, a sinking feeling in her chest.

Gabriel gave a sigh through his nostrils and sat back slowly, moving his hand to take Amélie's dearly in his own. He aggressively stubbed out his cigarette with his other hand in the glass ashtray atop the table surface.

"Pobre de mí..."

 

\- - -

 

A brisk knock at the door brought Lena out of her trance from scrubbing the hob. She blinked and looked over her shoulder at the clock above the wall which clearly announced it was half past six. She blinked again and settled the cloth down to the side, quickly wiped her hands over her skirt and hurried down the hall to the door.

When she opened the door, Amélie Lacroix stood ready and waiting. Modelling was the only term that felt fit for Lena to describe her as. A hand resting against her door frame and one foot pointed slightly more forward in front of the other, Amélie gave her a soft and sultry smile from her wine coloured lips.

Lena felt her lips part as she took in the familiar sight of her magnificent violet coat. A scraping on the floor caught her attention and she glanced down to see Amélie toe a medium, leather bound briefcase towards her. Lena glanced back up to Amélie's face to see her still smiling.

"Joyeux Noël." She said warmly. Lena blinked back down at the briefcase once more, unsure of how to react. She began to fumble with her hands, still stood before Amélie like a timid school girl.

"...Open it, chéri" Amélie said, a high lilt to her tone that Lena sounded almost like pleading. Lena fumbled with her hands once more before dipping to her knees nervously. She dropped the briefcase to one of it's sides and thumbed the buttons to snap the lid open. Lena felt her hands tremble upon seeing it's contents.

Inside the briefcase lay a brand new Canon camera, gleaming in silver in the warm smell of leather. It lay snug on a bed of tiny boxes, labelled with Kodak, over and over. Lena felt her mouth dry as she moved in the cradle the new camera in her palms carefully. It was cold at first but soon sapped the warmth from her hands and it felt right at home between her fingers.

Lena looked up at Amélie, whom was smiling down at her fondly. She swallowed and shook her head up at Amélie.

"Oh, Amélie.... You shouldn't have, love.... how much do I owe you?" She mumbled. Amélie gave a long, drawn out chuckle.

"Don't be a fool, it is a gift." She said before cocking her head to the side.

"Though if you are offering..." She whispered into a pause. Lena felt her lungs tighten as she waited tensely for Amélie to continue. Amélie winked.

"I would love to view your photographs." She finished after mock contemplation. Lena released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Uh! Yeah! Sure thing, love! Just hang on-" She hurriedly and simultaneously tried to put the camera and film back away with care.

Lena closed the door behind Amélie once she stepped into the apartment, and lead her through into the kitchen. Lena babbled some small talk to keep Amélie interested whilst she dug for her photographs from under the sink.

After splaying them out on the side, Lena stepped back and nodded at Amélie, inviting her to inspect them. Amélie stalked closer to the side and began to softly touch the corners of the pictures. Lena watched closely as the deep petunia of her nails shimmered under the kitchen lighting. Lena drew her arms in to herself and nervously awaited Amélie's response to her photos.

A photo of a pair of clasped hands, a woman who had been sat on a park bench. A photo of the partially busy barber shop she had accompanied Winston to when he had gone in for a shave, all figures with their backs turned to the camera. A photo of Jesse, his face distorted from the smoke billowing up from the freshly lit cigarette he was shielding. Lena felt her pulse miss a beat when Amélie came across a photo of herself. The previous day when purchasing the Christmas tree.

She centred the photo in a busy environment, everything blurred aside from her. Stood in her magnificent coat which whirled in the wind, flakes of snow gathering around her. Amélie was mid glance over her shoulder back directly at the camera and if the viewer gazed close enough, they could work out the French woman's lips were delicately edging into a smile.

Lena had felt proud of the photo, deeming it a perfectly casual moment of time preserved in a photograph. But now however, she began to doubt herself regarding Amélie's silence.

"I know it's not perfect, love." She said daintily.

"I can do a lot better, I mean, I can certainly try.." She stammered. She received a small hum from Amélie.

"..It is perfect." She whispered in response. Lena felt warmth flare up in her chest and she ducked her head with a nervous giggle.

"Thank you for thinking so, love." She said.

When she glanced back up, she noticed Amélie had found a small print amongst her photos. Lena felt her cheeks heat up, as Amélie had discovered a small, slightly weathered photo, of Lena as a young girl. Lena's hair was long and silky, sweeping over her shoulders and her face spattered with freckles.

"Is this you, chéri?" Amélie asked quietly. Lena gave a loud chortle.

"It is. I think I'm about five or six years old there." She explained, looking over the photo herself. Lena found herself cringing slightly at the wide gap between her front teeth. Thank goodness her teeth had straightened out as she had gotten older, her freckles also less apparent. Lena took in the sight of her younger self, how generically goofy she appeared. Goofy but heavily engaged in the camera, giving the viewer her full attention. It's why Lena kept it with her photos, in a comparison. To remind herself what a natural photo should appear like.

"...Your hair," Amélie said endearingly, glancing over her shoulder to give Lena a small smile.

"You had such long hair." She noted. Lena rolled her shoulders before nodding.

"I get that a lot." She mumbled. Amélie smirked in response before turning her attention back to the photo of young Lena.

Lena felt an awkward feeling bubble in her chest when Amélie had spent a considerable amount of time staring down at the photograph. Whilst Lena could not see her face, she noted Amélie's slumped shoulders.

Finally, Amélie left the photograph and turned away to head into the living room.

"Do you.. ehr, have anything cold to drink, chéri?" Amélie questioned. Her voice sounded slow and strained. Lena had noted in the short time spent with Amélie that her English slipped whenever she was heavily in thought. Lena frowned slightly, wondering what could have come into the woman's mind before nodding.

"Sure I do" She said briskly, moving to the fridge and retrieving two bottles of coca cola from the back. The bottles fogged her in hand as she brought them from the cold and to the bottle opener in her hand. Lena paused after swearing she heard another bottle opening after she had released the glass bottles of their caps. The unmistakably crack and hiss of air... before Lena realised it was coming from the living room, from her sofa.

Lena set the coca cola's aside and moved into the doorway of her living room to find Amélie sat on the arm of her sofa, back to her. But she was crying. There was no mistake in the shudder of her back, tense shoulders and the way her arm was drawn up, hand to her face.

Making her way over cautiously, Lena gingerly placed a palm on Amélie's smooth shoulder in comfort. The French woman jumped slightly at the touch before glancing up to meet Lena's eyes. She was indeed crying. Lena felt her heart sink. Amélie was a glamorous woman and to see her cry felt wrong, to make a woman like Amélie cry felt like a violation.

"I-Is everything alright, love? I haven't offended you in any way have I?" Lena asked worriedly, fearing it had been something to do with the photograph Lena had privately took of Amélie. The woman quickly shook her head, brows scrunched up in a frown.

"Non, non! It is not you, non, chéri... Ne sois pas bête." She murmured, dabbing underneath her eyes with her fingertips.

"It is..." Amélie took a deep breath before glancing around the living room quickly.

"...Is there somewhere private outside? I need some fresh air"

  
Lena had taken Amélie up to the roof of the apartment block, to have a moment in the cold night air, when she had explained the situation which had arisen today regarding her daughter.

"Oh Amélie... I am so sorry, love" She said softly, sitting down and setting the coca cola bottles down on the brickwork beside her. Their clinks rang out in the night along with Amélie's long, sad sigh.

"...Is there anything you can do? Can you not fight back?" Lena asked, unsure of how all this legal stuff exactly worked. Amélie glanced over at Lena with emotionally vacant eyes before shaking her head.

"Non... there isn't much I can do to fight against the injunction." She said, sorrow lining her tone. Lena sucked in her bottom lip and shivered lightly under the cold air.

"I'm sorry I can't do much for you, Amélie, I feel useless when people tell me these things, I wish I could help or something-"

"It has nothing to do with you, chéri." Amélie said flatly. Lena fumbled with her hands, understanding that Amélie was not trying to be cold; she was simply stating facts. And as the fact of the situation was, she was right. Lena had nothing to do with the custody battle.

Lena glanced down at her feet sadly. The night air brushed her fringe over her brows gently, the beeping of traffic in the distance.

"I'm going away for a while." Amélie announced. Lena glanced up, feeling confusion as to whether the French woman had suddenly decided this now or it was a premeditated decision, in which she had just remembered.

"Are you?" Lena asked, forcing a small smile.

"Anywhere nice?" She continued, folding her palms over her kneecaps and bunching herself forward in attempts to keep warm.

Amélie turned to Lena from where she was stood at the edge of the building, watching the city at night.

"...Where ever my car shall take me." She replied. Lena gave a small smile, purely as Amélie didn't truly seem like the sort of woman who took spontaneous road trips by herself. But there was a first for everything Lena reminded herself.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The question brought Lena to attention and she stopped herself from gaping.

"...You'd like me to come with you?" Lena asked quietly, wondering if Amélie had even heard her over the noise of the city. Amélie's eyes were sharp and focused however as she stood before Lena. She gave a subtle nod. Lena felt her breath catch in her throat.

"...Then yes." She said softly, throat clogging with warmth.

"Yes I would." Lena confirmed clearly.

The smile Amélie gave her sent a curl of excitement along her arms, up her neck and down her spine. The last long journey she had taken was with Winston to cross over the sea from England. Though she had in mind where she was going. Lena felt a sense of unknown regarding the journey with Amélie, which she had not felt when she was boarding the ferry with Winston. Her previous journey she had been emotionally prepared for America, a new world full of new people. A life she had yet to explore. With her journey with Amélie, she was unsure of what to expect.

But that excited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The record that Lena buys for Amélie, which is the song she plays on the piano when at her house, can be listened to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PE2t-YT8D8)  
> (And is also from Carol's ost. Check me out, keeping it original here.)


End file.
